


Edifício Baelor

by MarinaLupin, NicolyBlack



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Canonical Character Death, Com tudo isso de personagens somos loucas o bastante para inventarmos mais personagens :), Dias atuais, F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, Joffrey não é filho do Robert, M/M, Minor Character Death, Ninguém morre, Non-Explicit Sex, Não segue uma ordem cronológica, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Robb é um canalha, Sibling Incest, Todo mundo vive, mas o Joffrey nasceu beeeeem antes da Cersei casar com o Robert, quer dizer nenhum dos três é, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolyBlack/pseuds/NicolyBlack
Summary: O Edifício Baelor havia sido construído próximo as ruínas do Grande Septo de Baelor, que dizem que havia descaído ainda na época dos reis. Um prédio antigo que havia valorizado subitamente quando a Universidade de Porto Real abriu as portas por ali.Jon Stark não tinha a menor pretensão de adotar o lugar como lar quando entrara no curso de Direito. Nem de arrumar tantos amigos ali, ou tantas confusões. Mas aos dezoito além descobrir alguma coisa sobre a mãe, Jon não tinha tantas pretensões. Ele sonha em terminar sua faculdade de direito e fazer a diferença no mundo, e ninguém realmente sabe o que Robb Stark quer, por enquanto ambos têm que sobreviver as artes dos irmãos e amigos, sendo que agora suas duas vizinhas instáveis apareceram para desiquilibrar mais a situação.Enquanto isso, Rhaegar Targaryen quer a presidência do país, e Margaery Tyrell quer tudo quanto puder conquistar. Joffrey Lannister aparentemente é o filho perfeito, e Daenerys Targaryen quer provar que ela pode salvar o já mal falado sobrenome milenar de sua família.[Universo Alternativo | Dias Atuais]





	1. Aquele com o Aniversário Comemorado com Pizzas

**Author's Note:**

> # O mundo de A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones NÃO nos pertence, e sim a George R. R. Martin, nós apenas criamos uma história em cima desse mundo já criado, no entanto, alguns personagens nos pertencem, e é proibida a utilização deles em qualquer outro lugar sem a nossa devida autorização.  
> # Plágio é crime!  
> # Não plagie, deixe um comentário ;)  
> # Sem fins lucrativos.  
> # Se passa num Universo Alternativo, no dias atuais.  
> # A fic não segue uma ordem cronológica.
> 
> ENJOY IT!
> 
> ____________
> 
> Hey pessoas, quem vós falas és NicolyBlack, e eu vou parar de ser besta, ou tentar.  
> Enfim, essa é uma ideia meio q antiga minha e da Mari, quando nós criamos drabbles uma para a outra, eu criei uma com o Jon pra ela, e ela criou uma com o Robb para mim, e então nós decidimos juntar essas drabbles, e criar uma história completa para elas, e aqui estamos, com essa belezinha que demorou décadas para sair, e se só foi arrumar um nome segundos antes de ser postada.  
> Sim, eu não bato bem da cabeça, sim eu gosto de conversar.  
> Só queria dizer que essa historia não segue uma ordem cronológica, ou seja, os eventos aqui apresentados não vão seguir a ordem exata da linha do tempo, e o tamanho dos capítulos podem variar entre 500 palavras a 3.000 mil palavras.  
> Também não temos uma data para postagem, mas vamos prometer tentar (TENTAR) postarmos com regularidade  
> Blaaaaaah, duvido que alguém vá ler tudo isso, ninguém lê essas coisas, então, vou deixar vcs com o capitulo logo, até mais pessoas!

  


  


Jon sempre achara o apartamento número 22 do Edifício Baelor espaçoso. Tinha se mudado a uns dois anos atrás, mas as vezes parecia como se tivesse vivido toda sua vida ali. Os moveis de madeira velhos que ele e Arya haviam encontrado em um antiquário no centro de Porto Real nunca pareceram desgastados. As cortinas e roupas de cama que Sansa e sua tia Lyanna o ajudaram a escolher, em sua opinião, sempre ornaram com o resto da casa. As manchas nas paredes, de quando Robb e ele acharam que pintar uma casa fosse algo fácil, e haviam passado tanto tempo no chão limpando, quanto nas paredes pintando, davam um ar único ao apartamento. Até o pano de prato queimado da cozinha, que Rickon e Bran haviam transformado em vítima uma vez que estiveram ali e decidiram que estava tudo bem fazer panquecas sem um responsável era uma boa lembrança para Jon. Obviamente eles nunca haviam feito panquecas. O fogo queimou a mão de Jon e houve aquele pânico quando ele achou que a madrasta nunca mais os deixaria ir ali.

De Catelyn só tinha aquele vaso remendado na sala, que Fantasma quebrara aproximadamente dois minutos após Jon o ter colocado na mesa de centro. Colou os pedaços porque achou que seria melhor que jogar no lixo, o vaso continuava feio, entretanto.

No geral, aquele era o lar perfeito para Jon, era simples e espaçoso, com um ar que o lembrava de seus irmãos e seu pai.

Ganhara o apartamento porque tinha ingressado na faculdade de Direito de Porto Real, a melhor. Ficava perto da faculdade, era seguro, e a vizinhança parecia bem tranquila. Na época o pai não morava na capital ainda, e o apartamento pareceu necessário. Como não podia deixar de ser, fora sua tia Lyanna quem viera para a capital encontrar um lugar. No ano seguinte, Robb abandonou Engenharia Civil em Porto Branco e viera morar com Jon. Ele entrara em Literatura no mesmo semestre, e a mãe havia ficado louca por todo o período. Como ele ainda parecia firme no segundo semestre, o pai decidiu ser justo, e comprou para Robb o apartamento que acabara de desocupar no andar de Jon, o senhor White morara ali a vida toda, e mesmo depois de muitas limpezas, o lugar continuava cheirando a mofo. Entretanto, os apartamentos obviamente não eram feitos para grandes reuniões, então viu no seu vigésimo aniversário, sua família toda apertada em sua sala.

O apartamento que antes parecia perfeito para Jon, começou a receber defeitos até mesmo na cor, pelos comentários maldosos de sua madrasta, Catelyn. Seu pai brigara com ela, para que ela parasse – ironicamente, o apartamento de Robb, que tinha o mesmo tamanho, era perfeito, na visão da senhora Stark –, mas Jon estava focando em tentar ignorar a madrasta a todo custo, que reclamou dos móveis, das cortinas, da pintura. Sua tia Lyanna apenas disse que Catelyn nunca ia estar satisfeita, e que se o apartamento estava bom para Jon, então estava bom para todo mundo.

Era seu vigésimo aniversário, Jon tinha que estar feliz! Sua família estava reunida, e quem sabe, com sorte, seu pai contaria algo sobre sua mãe.

Se viu frustrado em vários níveis no final da noite. Jon perguntara da mãe, de fato. E o senhor Stark pareceu verdadeiramente nervoso, sobre ser abordado na frente da esposa.

 Catelyn por sua vez deu um ataque – Jon suspeitava que aquela era a continuação de uma briga anterior – e começou a discutir com o marido na frente das crianças. Em alguma parte da conversa tia Lyanna se metera e começara a censurar Catelyn e acusa-la de maltratar Jon. Foi tio Benjen quem levou a tia para casa, os dois deram um abraço rápido no garoto e mais uma vez os parabéns.

 Isso fora antes do jantar. Robb aparentemente não queria estar ali e vira e mexe esquecia alguma coisa no quarto. Quando tio Brandon chegou, o clima parecia tão desconfortável que ele só desejou poder ser um avestruz e enfiar sua cabeça em algum lugar. O horrível vaso, por exemplo. Bran estava na fase de achar que brincar com Rick era coisa de criança, o que levava a tantos gritos de ambos e dos pais que Jon achava que iria enlouquecer. Sansa, em sua defesa, não abriu a boca, entrou de cabeça baixa no celular e não interagiu em nada no circo que acontecia na apertada sala. A única que parecia realmente se lembrar que era o aniversário de Jon e que isso devia significar alguma coisa, era Arya. A menina ajudava a inspecionar o jantar, mandava os menores calar a boca, tentava tirar Sansa do aparelho e ralhava com os mais velhos sobre não querer discussão. Ela estava tão prestativa que se voluntariou para colocar a mesa. O prato principal era um grande assado, que Jon encomendara com a vizinha do 12 e só tinha que esquentar. É claro que ele não devia ter deixado a menina leva-lo sozinha, mas a irmã era tão teimosa como a coisa mais teimosa que existisse em Westeros.

— Eu dou conta, Jon! — ela insistia com aqueles braços magricelas e um sorriso brilhante. — Sem problema!

O assado obviamente caiu. Embora ela tenha aguentado firmemente até a metade do caminho.

Sua vizinha da frente costumava dizer que nenhuma dor resistia a uma pizza. Talvez tenha sido doloroso ver a madrasta jogando o assado no lixo, mas as pizzas resolveram um bocado dos problemas. Então aquele super planejado jantar tinha se reduzido a pedaços de pizza, que o pai e o tio haviam encomendado, sentados no chão da sala. Foi ele quem conseguira tirar a irmãzinha do banheiro e convencê-la que estava tudo bem. Não, ela não era péssima em tudo e com toda certeza devia ter nascido.

Verdade seja dita, foi unicamente em razão de Arya que o pessoal resolveu se comportar. Os irmãos tentavam anima-la, Sansa e Robb engataram em uma conversa e Catelyn salientava em alto som o quanto gostava de pizza.

 Ia tudo bem até o pai ligar a TV no jornal, e ele e o irmão começarem a brigar por causa de política. Foi Catelyn quem encerrou a noite, e de uma vez todos foram embora.

Jon Stark viu-se em sua sala, novamente espaçosa, com uma pilha de caixas de pizza e outra de presentes. De muitas maneiras, aquela não fora a noite mais sociável de sua vida. Podia apostar a mão esquerda que Robb tinha saído. Então catou uma pizza intocada e o vinho tinto que ganhara do tio, e foi bater no apartamento da frente. Arianne atendeu com aquele sorriso de sempre, e não precisou especular muito sobre a noite quando viu a caixa de pizza.

 Os dois beberam e riram sobre como a vida podia ser uma piada as vezes. Quando voltou para o apartamento, Jon viu todas as coisas que o faziam lembrar da família e sorriu. Havia sido uma ótima noite no final.


	2. Aquele com a Nova Inquilina

 

Jon colou a camisa com total desanimo. Era sábado, e sábado significava que o meio-irmão Robb e Theon teriam alguma festa planejada. Só que dessa vez ele não estava realmente a fim. Festas em geral não eram o ponto alto da sua semana. Eram só uma boa ocasião para reunir os amigos e uma eventual namorada, um pouco de tumulto na vida que ele tentava viver pacatamente. Ouviu um barulho do lado de fora, mas ignorou. Os barulhos tinham começado na noite anterior e perdurado pela manhã. A alguns meses a vizinha da frente, a bela e cheia de curvas Arianne havia deixado vago o apartamento, ao que parecia Mrs. Hudson havia alugado novamente. Era uma pena. Ver Arianne todos os dias era realmente uma bela visão. Logo que ele se mudara, não parecia capaz de desviar os olhos da menina. Ela era tão quente. Robb e ele haviam tido ambos uma quedinha e talvez mais que isso por ela, até perceberem a loucura que estavam fazendo. Garotas como Arianne Martell eram feitas para partir um homem com apenas um toque. Felizmente, além de bela, ela era legal, e eles haviam partilhado muitas noites de conversas e tempo livre. Mas a Martell se fora, e com sorte a vizinha da frente seria uma senhora de noventa anos e noventa gatos.

Jon remexeu nos armários em busca de algo para comer, enquanto a televisão da sala disputava com os barulhos do lado de fora do apartamento.

— O ex-presidente Aerys Targaryen se apresenta hoje na audiência para o processo que corre a anos, por lavagem de dinheiro e fraude em licitações. Rhaegar Targaryen, candidato à presidência pelo Partido dos Sete e filho mais velho do ex-presidente, diz confiar na inocência do pai. Apesar do processo o candidato subiu 7% nos índices...

Jon desligou a televisão e a imagem do homem de meia idade, com cabelos e barbas platinados e olhos violetas foi violentamente apagada.

Definitivamente não merecia começar seu sábado assim. Essa família representava tudo que Jon detestava: ganância, arrogância, impunidade. O julgamento não levaria a nada e os deuses sabem que por mais que lutassem, Rhaegar subia pontos nas estatísticas.

O senhor seu pai, Ned Stark, diria que as pessoas apenas não gostavam de mudanças abruptas, que era o que o governo de Robert Baratheon trouxera, por isso Rhaegar cativava os eleitores. Para Jon, era apenas uma demonstração de burrice e manipulação. Eles haviam roubado o país por anos, e pareciam dispostos a roubar mais.

Engoliu seu café da manhã e apanhou a carteira e as chaves, talvez desse tempo de passar na casa de tia Lyanna, ou quem sabe aturaria a madrasta e passaria um tempo com os irmãos mais novos.

Saiu do apartamento, e deu de cara com um mar de caixas de papelão e sacos plásticos. A nova vizinha tinha muita bagagem, mas pelo menos não havia nem um gato a vista.

— Droga de porta! — gritou a moça, tentando girar uma chave. Bonita, Jon pensou. Se repreendeu logo em seguida. Havia brigado com a namorada, mas ainda tinha uma namorada.

— Você precisa de ajuda? — perguntou encarando a moça. — Sou Jon, moro aqui... Na frente.

— Oh. Hey. — arquejou a menina, escorando-se na porta. — Prazer Jon, eu sou a Alex. — a menina sorriu, e Jon sorriu de volta quando ela o encarou. Olhos azuis, cabelos castanhos. Eles lembravam alguém...

— A porta as vezes emperra. — disse ele apontando pro apartamento nº 21. — A antiga moradora sofria do mesmo problema. Se você... com licença... Se você empurrar pra cima... — Jon girou a chave e um clique ressoou pelo corredor. — Ela abre.

Alex sorriu como se ele tivesse acabado de tirar seu gato de uma arvore ou algo assim. Ela tinha um sorriso bonito também. Ele corou estupidamente com o pensamento.

— Que os sete se lembrem de você. Muito obrigada, vizinho! — agradeceu ela, entrando pelo apartamento. Ele era devoto dos antigos deuses, mas não parecia importar.

De uma forma impossível tinham mais caixas dentro do apartamento. Talvez ela tivesse gatos, afinal. Ou qualquer outra coleção bizarra. Jon balançou a cabeça, ele não deveria pensar assim da nova vizinha.

O moreno girou em seus calcanhares, pronto parar ir até o elevador, quando uma voz manhosa o fez parar.

— Vizinho? — Jon se virou lentamente, e então encontrou Alex parada na porta, com as mãos em frente ao corpo, e um mini sorriso de constrangimento, Jon respondeu apenas com um “Hum?”. — Eu sei que é pedir demais, já que acabamos de nos conhecer, mas eu ainda tenho outras caixas para trazer para cima, você poderia me ajudar? Quer dizer, só se você não tiver nenhum compromisso, claro, não quero te atrapalhar.

Jon olhou para as chaves do carro em suas mãos. Ir para mais uma festa idiota de Robb e Theon ou ajudar sua nova vizinha? A resposta parecia óbvia.

— Claro, sem problemas. — ele deixou um sorriso de canto tomar conta de seus lábios.

— Eu não quero te atrapalhar, de verdade.

— Eu não tinha nenhum plano, acredite. — Jon colocou suas chaves dentro do bolso, e então ele apontou para o corredor, um sinal para ela o acompanhar.

Eles passaram a tarde toda assim, Jon perdeu a conta de quantas caixas ele trouxe de baixo para cima, e isso sem contar as milhares que já estavam no apartamento de Alex. Ao final do transporte das caixas, Jon se ofereceu para ajudar com alguma parte da arrumação, e Alex, depois de muito discutir de que não tinha necessidade, acabou aceitando.

No final da tarde, os dois estavam jogados no sofá da sala de estar de Alex, conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos, até que uma bola enorme de pelos cinzas e brancos pulou no colo de Jon, o fazendo dar um pulo de susto, e Alex desatou a gargalhar.

— Oh, me desculpe. — Alex se levantou desesperadamente e foi pegar seu gato do colo de Jon. — Buttercream tem uma incrível mania de pular no colo de estranhos, me desculpe.

 _Ela tem um gato, então._ Pensou Jon.

— Sem problemas... espere, Buttercream? — ao dizer o nome do felino, duas orbes incrivelmente grandes e azuis passaram a encara-lo.

— O que?

— O nome do seu gato é Buttercream?

— Sim, algum problema? — Alex perguntou com uma voz doce, sem entender que Jon achou graça do nome.

— Nada, nenhum. — Jon tentava segurar o riso, seria rude rir do nome do gato de Alex.

— Oh, pelos sete, estou sendo mal-educada! Jon, me desculpe, você me ajudou tanto e eu nem lhe ofereci algo para comer. Eu não sei onde se encontra a comida, de fato, sou horrível na cozinha, mas eu sei fazer chá, pode ser? — Jon estava pronto para dizer que ele não queria nada, mas Alex nem respirou e já voltou a falar. — Eu já volto, pode segurar Buttercream para mim por um minuto, por favor? Fique a vontade, só não saia correndo.

Mal terminada a frase – ou seria discurso? – Alex jogou o gato peludo no colo de Jon e saiu em direção a cozinha, voltando uns 10 minutos depois, com duas xicaras em mão.

— Alex, não precisava. — Jon tentou recusar a xicara, porem Alex insistiu, e ele acabou pegando.

— Sabe, eu tenho três irmãos, é de se esperar que eles me ajudassem com essa tarefa, mas não, eles nem me ligaram! — o moreno soltou uma risada, era engraçado ver Alex assim, eufórica.

— Acho que irmãos são justamente para te importunar, e não ajudar. — ele deixou um sorriso escapar, fazendo Alex sorrir em seguida.

— Você tem irmãos? Quantos?

— Meios-irmãos, cinco ao total, três meninos e duas garotas.

— Família grande, então. — Alex riu. — Eu tenho três irmãos, e uma irmã, mas eu não tive muito contato com eles.

— Minha madrasta não gosta muito de mim, por ela, eu nem conviveria com meus irmãos, mas meu pai fez questão que eu crescesse com eles. — Jon deu um sorriso triste, ele gostaria de saber o porquê de Catelyn o odiar tanto, sendo que ele nunca tinha feito nada de errado.

Alex estava prestes a responder, ela não compreendia o que Jon passou, afinal, ela foi criada em um praticamente castelo, cercada de pessoas que corriam para fazer o que ela queria na mesma hora, e com uma família grande e com muito amor para distribuir, porém um barulho alto e repetitivo a interrompeu, como se alguém estivesse esmurrando sua porta, mas o som estava distante para ser em sua porta.

Jon levantou em um salto, e correu para a porta, a abrindo quase sem jeito. Alex o seguiu, sem saber ao certo o que esperar.

— Robb. — o moreno disse, para um outro rapaz que estava batendo na porta do apartamento da frente, mas o rapaz pareceu não ter ouvido. — Robb!

Como de supetão, o rapaz se virou, dando de cara com um Jon escorado na porta do outro apartamento, uma bela jovem ao seu lado, porém ainda dentro do apartamento, e um gato se passando nas pernas de Jon, Robb não pode conter o pensamento de que eles pareciam uma família desse jeito.

— Onde diabos você se meteu, Jon? Estávamos preocupados com você! — o rapaz disse, como uma reação inicial, depois, ele deixou um sorriso malicioso tomar conta de seus lábios. — Mas pelo jeito nos preocupamos atoa.

Alex não pode deixar de notar o quão lindo o tal Robb era, com lindos cachos ruivos, olhos azuis e corpo musculoso, mas Alex não era para notar essas coisas, ela não estava ali para isso.

— Corta essa Robb, só estava ajudando minha nova vizinha com a mudança.

— Aham, ajudando, vou fingir que acredito. E você, linda, ele tem namorada, não acredite no que ele diz, mas eu estou disponível. — Robb piscou um olho para ela, que imediatamente ficou vermelha.

— O que? Não! Eu e Jon, não! Ele só estava me ajudando, não aconteceu nada! — Alex ficou visivelmente constrangida, seu rosto adquiriu um tom vermelho, e sua voz estava alta e embaraçada.

— Robb, não aconteceu nada. — pelo visto, Jon também ficou envergonhado.

— Tudo bem, você e a Ygritte não tinham brigado mesmo, Jon? — o tom de voz de Robb era completamente provocador.

— Ok, já chega, tchau Jon, foi um prazer te conhecer, e mais uma vez obrigada pela ajuda.

Alex deixou o desespero tomar conta de seu ser, e empurrou Jon para fora de seu apartamento, fechando a porta logo em seguida, ela estava muito nervosa para agir com raciocínio.

Por outro lado, Jon ficou com raiva de Robb, mas não disse nada, somente lhe lançou um olhar mortal ao adentrar em seu próprio apartamento, ele falaria com seu irmão depois, porque no momento, ele só conseguia pensar em como Alex trazia uma calma alegria para seus pensamentos, uma sensação boa, enquanto Ygritte trazia tumulto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A atriz da Alex é a Sarah Bolger.  
> E ai, gostaram da Alex?


	3. Aquele com as Luvas de Muay Thai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaaaai, olhem quem voltou? Pois é, aqui é NicolyBlack, e eu preciso parar urgentemente com isso.  
> Eu sei, esse cap demorou para sair, nos desculpem, mas eu acabei tendo um problema com o notebook, e a Mari anda ocupada demais para postar, então tive que esperar meu note cooperar :/
> 
> Pessoas, quero lembrar mais uma vez que essa fic não segue uma ordem cronológica, então os eventos desse capitulo se passam ANTES dos outros dois já postados, ok?

 

— Mas eu vou odiar o lugar. — dizia uma garota no celular andando demasiadamente devagar pelo calçadão da Água Negra.

— Você não pode afirmar. — respondeu o irmão da garota do outro lado do telefone. — Vocês têm um trato, Arya.

— É uma estúpida escola para moças, Jon! — resmungou a menina. Os cabelos escuros batiam nos ombros. — Você consegue me ver em uma escola para moças?

Água Negra não era um rio muito largo, e duas torres milenares se encontravam próximas à margem. Arya estudou sobre aquilo na escola, a batalha da Água Negra.

As docas eram feias, e a menina sabia que um dos projetos do amigo do pai era de revitalizar aquela parte. Se a mãe soubesse os lugares que ela estava visitando em Porto Real desde que chegara...

— É só meio período. — conciliou o irmão. Arya ouvia um barulho no fundo de cachorro e uma bola quicando. — Você pode fazer amigos. E vai poder treinar.

— É. — resmungou a menina, sentando em um banco. — Mas é uma escola para moças, Jon! Moças! Eu tenho cara de Sansa?!

O irmão riu e de repente Arya se viu uma menininha brincando na neve em Winterfell. Se Jon estivesse do lado seu lado agora, estaria despenteando seus cabelos.

— Pare de reclamar, irmãzinha. Senão sua mãe te coloca em um internato em Essos.

— Eu soube que os internatos em Essos ensinam esgrima!

— Tome jeito, Arya! Eu tenho que ir agora, Fantasma está fazendo tanto barulho que o vizinho de baixo começou a reclamar. — despediu o irmão. — Beijão. Me liga depois para dizer como foi o treino.

— Tchau, Jon. Venha para o final de semana. Mamãe vai fazer panquecas.

Ela desligou o telefone e se deixou ficar ali. Esperará aquele dia por semanas.

A notícia da morte do amigo do pai fora bem repentina. Jon Arryn era seu tio também, tecnicamente falando. E vice-presidente de Westeros. Quando ele caiu de cama, por um mal súbito e veio a falecer, o pai recebeu a proposta de ocupar seu cargo, como vice-presidente. O cargo vinha com uma mudança. E foi assim que eles começaram a arrumação.

Sansa tinha chorado de alegria, dançado pela sala e se pendurado no telefone com a amiga Jeyne, que viera para a capital a alguns meses.

Bran não gostará. Ou gostará. Arya dificilmente conseguia decifrar o irmão. Rickon parecia triste, mas era difícil dizer partindo dele. Parecia alegre também. Arya fora a única que esperneou. Batera o pé e gritará que não, fizera tanto escândalo que os empregados cogitaram chamar os assistentes sociais. Não queria deixar sua casa, seus poucos amigos e os lugares que gostava. Dois dias antes da mudança, com a casa cheia de caixas e malas semi-prontas, Jon chegou.

Só Jon e o pai conseguiam acalmar o gênio da menina, e o senhor Stark estava ocupado demais na capital.

— Arya, por que você está tão chateada? — perguntara Jon com a menina agarrada no colo como se fosse menor que Rickon. — Nós vamos estar perto e vai ser uma nova aventura. Porto Real tem tanta coisa legal.

— Lá é quente! — resmungou a menina amuada. — E Sansa disse que lá as meninas são todas delicadas, com vestidos, rendas, festas e artes.

Jon riu bagunçando os cabelos dela.

— Acho que é assim que parece para Sansa. Mas lá tem outras coisas também, tudo que você pensar, pessoas do mundo todo reunidas.

Depois que Jon falou sobre as praças e parques, as peças ao ar livre e os parques radicais, ela começou a considerar o assunto.

— Você tem o presente? — perguntou ele e ela se esgueirou para uma sacola no fundo do guarda-roupa onde guardava um dos seus bens mais preciosos. Um par de luva de muay thai cinza. Já estavam meio desgastadas de tanto que a menina havia socado paredes e árvores nos bosques de Winterfell.

Obviamente a mãe não sabia. Senão Arya seria teletransportada para um internato para casos irrecuperáveis.

— Em Porto Real há dezenas de acadêmicas, você pode tentar entrar em uma. Pense nisso.

Ela só pensou nisso pelo resto dos dias e foi com essa ideia que foi para Porto Real. Mas não fora tão fácil assim encontrar uma academia, todas elas pediam autorização dos pais, o que implicava contar ao senhor e a senhora Stark.

Foi numa quarta à noite, em que Arya tentou se esgueirar em uma dessas academias de fundo de quintal com algum dinheiro para ver se conseguia uma vaga. Acabou arrumando briga com uns garotos e chegou em casa com um corte na bochecha que não dava para esconder.

— Arya — chamou o pai quando entrou em seu quarto naquela noite. Ele parecia bem cansado, tinha dias que ela não o via. A mãe gritou tanto e quando Arya não contou o que tinha acontecido, ameaçou contar para o pai. — Você pode me explicar o que aconteceu?

Ela explicou e ele acabou vendo as luvas na mochila. Sentou com aquela expressão de testa franzida olhando para as luvas. Ela temeu que ele brigasse com Jon, não que ela tivesse contado, mas o pai adivinhava tudo.

— Vamos fazer algo sobre isso. — disse ele após um minutos.

— O senhor vai me colocar em um avião para um internato em Essos?

— Não, Arya. — riu ele. O pai rejuvenescia dez anos quando sorria. — Mas se é isso que você quer, vamos fazer direito. Vamos falar com sua mãe e depois iremos procurar uma academia especializada em... o que é isso?

— Muay thai. — respondeu ela prontamente sorrindo. — Sério, sério, sério? Papai isso é incrível! Mas mamãe não vai gostar

Dito e feito, Catelyn fez um escândalo quando o marido foi conversar com ela sobre o desejo da filha mais nova.

No dia seguinte após descobrir os desejos de Arya, o pai chamou sua esposa em seu escritório, e na presença da filha, lhe contou o ocorrido. Sem deixar brechas para Cat, Ned disse que prometeu a Arya que ela podia praticar muay thai.

— Não, não, não! Lutar em uma academia imunda como.... como um marginal? Não! — a mãe bateu o pé firmemente.

— Eu faço o que você quiser! — ela devia ter desconfiado de Catelyn seriamente, ela também deveria ter mantido a boca fechada.

Se Arya fosse para uma escola onde fosse educada seriamente poderia frequentar a tal academia. Esse era o trato que a mãe propôs.

A menina parou em frente ao prédio de tijolos vermelhos, escutando os barulhos do lado de dentro. Mordeu a parte interna da boca nervosa. O pai tinha contratado o tal Syrio Forel. Mas ele exigia um treino experimental antes que ela ingressasse, para saber se Arya realmente tinha o dom. Ela sabia socar e chutar. E defendia a cabeça. O que era o tal dom ela não sabia.

— Atrasada. — resmungou Syrio, ele era um homem franzino, com a cabeça calva e um nariz que parece um grande bico, no momento em que Arya adentrou o local.

— Sinto muito, eu...

— Coloque suas luvas, e venha para o ringue. — Arya obedeceu, colocando as mesmas luvas desgastadas. Ele a mediu com os olhos e começou pequenos golpes, testando-a. E ia fazendo anotações e dando ordens.

No final do treino, Arya se sentia uma inútil. Não era melhor em nada que um garoto de rua. Sem postura, sem disciplina, sem técnica.

— Você voltará amanhã. Pontualmente. — disse ele, para surpresa da menina.

— Quantas vezes na semana? — perguntara ela suada e cansada. Tinha que lembrar de abraçar Sansa quando chegassem em casa.

— Todos os dias da semana. — responderá ele. — E treinara em casa também. Muay thai é uma arte trabalhada tanto por dentro quanto por fora. Mente, corpo e alma.

Arya saiu de lá cansada de corpo e alma. No caminho, ligou para o irmão.

— E aí, irmãzinha, como foi? — quis saber o irmão, atendendo logo no primeiro toque.

— Estou morta! Mas Jon, foi tão incrível! — e começou um relato detalhado sobre a tarde. — Ele disse que eu vou ter que trocar de luvas. Você se importa? As suas vão ser as minhas luvas da sorte.

— Não tem problema nenhum, Arya. — ela podia sentir um daqueles difíceis sorrisos na voz dele. — Eu só quero que você se divirta fazendo algo que gosta.

— E eu estou. Me divertindo, sabe.

— E quanto a escola para moças?

— Não pode ser tão ruim. Sempre dá para ser expulso, não é? — era só parte brincadeira. — E se elas não gostarem de mim? Eu não sei ser como a Sansa, Jon.

— Claro que não. — respondeu o irmão, da mesma forma que ela se lembrava desde sempre. — Você sabe ser como a Arya. É assim que nós te amamos. Se essas meninas não gostarem de você, Arya, o problema é todo delas. Vou te dizer, são elas que estão perdendo.

— Senti sua falta, Jon.

— Eu também, irmãzinha.

Quando chegou em casa, Sansa gritou que ela estava fedendo, e Bran que ela parecia um menino de rua. Jogou uma almofada em Bran, para logo em seguida correr atrás de Sansa, numa tentativa de abraçar a irmã, mas Sansa começou a correr desesperadamente, foi Rickon quem acabou com a diversão de Arya, ao gritar que a menina estava batendo nos irmãos. Depois da bronca da mãe, Arya subiu para encontrar uma roupa em cima da cama. O uniforme.

— Você é uma Stark. — suspirou ela enquanto dobrava as roupas e ia para o banho. — Você tem que manter sua palavra.

Na manhã seguinte ela ia estar na fatídica escola, mas Arya não estava mais com medo.


	4. Aquele com Responsabilidades Precoces

 

Choveu muito naquele ano novo, choveu tanto que Daenerys achou que o Estranho estava fazendo os céus desabarem sobre Westeros. Dany vestia um vestido branco de alcinhas que provavelmente havia custado uma fortuna ou nada. Era frequente os filhos do presidente serem agraciados com os presentes mais diversos.

Naquela noite, enquanto as dezenas de empregados andavam de um lado para o outro na mansão em Pedra do Dragão, o pai a havia sentado no colo e dito que fora numa chuva daquela que ela nascera. Quando os deuses decidiram lhe tirar a mulher, Rhaella. Pelo menos ela cumpriu seu dever e teve as Três Cabeças do Dragão, tradição da família Targaryen.  Por um minuto, Dany se sentiu amada pelo pai, mas logo em seguida esse sentimento foi destruído pela frieza.

Ela sentia saudades da mãe, era normal sentir saudades de alguém que você nunca chegou, de fato, a conhecer?

 O pai lhe deu um beijo e mandou a empregada arrumar a menina para a festa. Enquanto ela subia para o quarto, de mãos dadas com a mulher, tentando se deixar preencher pelo sentimento quentinho que viera do pai, o irmão a olhara com desprezo do topo da escada. Mais tarde, viera e a beliscara nos lugares onde sabia que não ficariam marcas. A menina gritava, mas Viserys sempre arrumava um jeito de fazer parecer que era manha da irmã mais nova.

Rhaegar sabia. Mas se por um lado, nunca deixará que o outro irmão lhe encostasse a mão quando estava perto, também não fazia nada quando estava longe.

A pequena Targaryen só queria um pouco de amor. Os dias na mansão eram preenchidos com a frieza do pai, a malvadeza do irmão e a indiferença do irmão mais velho. A mãe estava morta por sua causa, como o irmão fazia questão de lembrar. Às vezes, Dany sentia-se mais amada pelos empregados da casa – que iam e vinham de acordo com o humor do pai – que pela própria família.

Dany deixou a janela do quarto com um suspiro e decidiu dar uma espiada na festa lá embaixo. A empregada havia escovado e trançado seu cabelo, que caia até a cintura agora. Ouviu uma batida em sua porta, e então uma mulher bronzeada com cabelos chocolate entrou no quarto.

— Aqui está você, pequena! Como está linda.

— Muito obrigada, Elia. — respondeu a menina com um sorriso. Elia pousou a mão em seus cabelos num carinho suave. Gostava da esposa do irmão.

Elia era a figura materna mais próxima que Daenerys tinha. Era a Martell que lhe contava histórias na hora de dormir, era ela que lhe abraçava e lhe dizia que tudo ia ficar bem quando Dany se machucava, era Elia que lhe dava amor e esperança, e era ela que lhe protegia. Dany chegou a desejar mais de uma vez que Elia fosse sua mãe.

— Tem pessoas lá em baixo querendo te ver, é melhor você descer. — a mulher se abaixou para ficar do mesmo tamanho que Dany.

— Você desce comigo? — o tom de voz da garota era quase desesperador.

Elia lhe lançou um sorriso doce, e pegou em sua mão. Dany se encheu de alegria com o gesto da mulher.

As duas foram em direção ao salão de festas com sorrisos no rosto, e engataram uma divertida conversa. Era nesses momentos em que Daenerys Targaryen, filha do presidente de Westeros, era apenas Dany, uma criança.

Ao chegarem nas escadas para o salão, todos voltaram os olhares para as duas. Elia estava deslumbrante, como sempre, e Daenerys tinha um sorriso esplendido, que sumiu no mesmo segundo em que ela notou todos os olhares sob si. Ela nunca gostara de ver observada como a filha do presidente.

Elia percebeu que Dany ficou séria, por isso apertou um pouco mais sua mão, como um sinal de que ela estava ali.

Nem sempre ela estava ali, entretanto. Elia era jornalista, e como os Martell viviam em Dorne, ela passava grande parte do seu tempo em Lançassolar, e Rhaegar trabalhava na multinacional da família, com representantes no mundo todo, os dois não ficavam muito tempo em um lugar só. O irmão mais velho morava em Solarestival, com a mulher e os dois filhos, Rhaenys e Aegon, e Daenerys e Viserys moravam em Pedra do Dragão, a residência oficial da família Targaryen, e o pai ficava na residência presidencial, Fortaleza Vermelha, em Porto Real.

Elia não ficava muito tempo em Pedra do Dragão, por desavenças com Aerys.

Houve aquela vez, quando Dany devia ter seus cinco anos, em que Elia tentara adotar a menina. Levá-la para Dorne com os filhos em uma viagem, e se encarregar dos cuidados dela após isso.

— Ela é uma Targaryen. — advertira o pai da menina quando a nora sugeriu a ideia. — Você faria bem em se lembrar disso. A nossa família viveu sob esse teto por eras, aqui está seu pai. Rhaegar não se importa sobre o quão desleixada está a criação dos próprios filhos, mas não venha querer dar opinião sobre a minha garotinha.

Quando Dany pensava nisso, o fato de aquela ser a primeira vez que a expressão " _minha garotinha_ " foi usada pelo pai não saia de sua cabeça. Ela deixará de ser a criança, a menina, a bebê, e se tornara dele. O pai a odiava por ter matado a mamãe, o irmão dizia, quem sabe ele tivesse a perdoado.

— Dany. — disse Elia ignorando a advertência do sogro e se ajoelhando ao lado da menina. — Se você quiser, nós podemos dar um jeito de levar você conosco. Você gostaria? Viver com seu irmão, eu, Rhaenys e Aegon?

Ela olhara para o pai, e ele sorrira um dos seus raros sorrisos. Ela era de fato uma Targaryen. Com cinco anos ela entendeu que isso significava alguma coisa.

— Não, Elia. — respondeu, dezenas de anos mais velhas do que de fato era. — Eu devo ficar com meu pai.

_Dever. Dever. Dever._

Naquele ano novo, Dany desceu as escadas com Elia, pensando no seu dever. Ser uma Targaryen significava afinal, ter o dever de ser o melhor. _A criatura mais doce, a filhinha do presidente_ , eles diriam. _Como é esperta a pequena_. _Sem dúvidas se tornara uma linda mulher_. Daenerys afinal, sempre tentou cumprir com seu dever. Seu tesouro e maldição.


	5. Aquele com o Chá Abandonado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Esse capítulo é picante, porém ele NÃO contém cenas explicitas, mas estejam avisados. WARNING!

 

Gwen tinha colocado água no fogo para fazer um chá naquela noite. Alex vivia com uma xícara de chá em mãos, e depois de um tempo ela foi tomando gosto pela coisa também. Quando alguém bateu a porta, ela não ficou realmente surpresa. Mesmo em uma quarta à noite, era comum aparecer alguém, nem que fosse por alguns minutos. Secou as mãos num pano felpudo com desenhos de mamutes que o pai dera, e abriu a porta como estava mesmo. Descalça, com shorts jeans, regata e blusa de flanela. O cabelo no final de uma trança malfeita.

— Robb? — se assustou. O ruivo encontrava-se apoiado no batente da porta. O cabelo impossivelmente desarrumado, as roupas desalinhadas e um olhar feroz. Sem uma palavra que fosse, se arremeteu para dentro do apartamento, com uma mão nos cabelos de Gwen e a outra na cintura. Suas bocas se encontrando de forma quase rude. A língua exigente, tornando-se o centro de sua atenção.

— Pelos deuses... — ofegou a menina enquanto ele dava uma trégua, atacando seu pescoço. Ela ia reclamar que ele não podia entrar daquela forma, que a porta estava aberta, que o fogo estava ligado. Mas então Robb a estava mordendo e ela não tinha mais nenhuma reclamação.

Colocou as mãos nas costas dele, procurando pele, rastejando por ela e arranhando, segurando firme em sua nuca, com a camisa enrolada no braço.

Restringiu os sons que sua boca emitia puxando a boca dele mais uma vez para sua.

Ainda no beijo, Robb chutou a porta e pressionou a dona da casa nela, girando a chave.

Entre beijos cheios de luxuria, sapatos sendo chutados dos pés, casacos e camisetas largados pelo caminho e mãos exigentes explorando o já conhecido corpo alheio, Gwen chegou ao fogão e desligou o fogo. A última de suas preocupações.

Robb mordeu seus lábios e os abandonou, começando uma trilha de beijos e mordidas e chupões pelo pescoço, bem meticuloso, desabotoou o sutiã e continuou seu caminho, ajoelhando-se lentamente, com as mãos presas em cada lado daquela cintura fina. Gwen podia jurar que ela ia desabar ali mesmo, e provavelmente iria se não se agarrasse firmemente ao fogão. O suspiro saiu meio entrecortado, e quando olhou para baixo, seus olhos se encontraram com os do Stark, e ela se deixou perder.

Ainda não tinham feito sexo na cozinha dela. Fizeram aquela noite. Ambos em um êxtase de emoções sem descrição.

Gwen não podia deixar de imaginar, que ali, enrolada naquele chão com ele, com uma mão alisando seus cachos e a outra decorando o vai e vem do seu abdómen, enquanto seguiam naquele ritmo suave, como deveria ser poder ter isso indiscriminadamente todos os dias, acordar ao lado dele. Robb beijou cada pinta de seu ombro nu, uma mão a trazendo mais para perto, o nariz se embriagando da fragrância do pescoço alvo. Sexo não era tão bom, ela tinha certeza. Não devia ser, ela não devia sentir-se incapaz de abandonar aquele abraço caloroso e se perder em pensamentos aleatórios sobre eternidade.

Acordou primeiro que ele, por uns minutos admirou o corpo enrolado ao seu de uma forma meio possessiva, observando as marcas que ela tinha deixado, as curvas que ela tinha gravado com as mãos, as entradas da cintura que ela queria beijar e beijar. Se conteve e acariciou de leve, por algum reflexo, os cachos cobre, os cílios castanhos, o nariz fino. Deixou seus dedos descansarem nos lábios dele e corou só de imaginar os caminhos que ele tinha percorrido na noite anterior. Ela ainda se sentia quente, ele tinha estado em cada centímetro de seu corpo. Gwen nunca se entregava assim a ninguém, porque ninguém procurava por isso. Sexo com Robb era um exercício meticuloso e exigente de ambas as partes, detalhado e cuidadoso. Nem sempre, mas mesmo quando não era, era diferente de qualquer outro.

Pensou em fazer uma xícara de chá com a água fria do bule. Pensou em sentar-se com a camisa dele e perguntar o que tinha acontecido na noite passada.

Mas isso não era o tipo de relação que eles tinham, por isso quando ela se levantou e saiu da cozinha, Robb acordou e foi embora, da forma que entrara. Calado. Um tempo depois da porta ter sido batida, Gwen ainda se encontrava encostada no batente da cozinha, olhando aquela bagunça e se perguntando se aquilo ia ter fim. Ela tinha a impressão que estava perdendo alguma coisa importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, vcs acabaram de conhecer a Gwen, e ainda tem muito mais dela pela frente *-*  
> Basicamente, a Gwen e a Alex são as duas personagens que deram origem a essa história, então agradeçam a elas (cara, isso me lembrou aquela epoca em que era moda os autores colocarem os personagens nas notas, interrompendo o autor, e eles até respondiam os comentários, eles tbm interrompiam a historia pra falar algo nada a ver, tipo "Hey, eu não gostei disso, autor", q epoca mais estranha, alias, que jeito mais estranho de quebrar a quarta parede :/)  
> Bueno, as duas não são as unicas personagens originais dessa historia, mas são as mais importantes.
> 
> A atriz que da vida a Gwen é a Michelle Trachtenberg.


	6. Aquele com Paixões Inconvenientes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, olha quem chegou!  
> A família Lannister-Baratheon finalmente deu as caras! Com esse cap do Tommen que eu, NicolyBlack, particularmente amei *-*

 

Tommen tinha o péssimo costume de se apaixonar pelas namoradas do irmão mais velho, Joffrey.

Quando Joff chegou em casa, anunciando a bela Sansa Stark como sua namorada, o coração de Tommen falhou uma batida. Sansa era tão linda! Merecia alguém melhor que o irmão. Ela, no entanto, não parecia concordar com os pensamentos de Tommen.

A Stark estava maravilhada por Joffrey, seus olhos brilhavam quando Joffrey estava por perto, e sua respiração acelerava. Sansa passaria horas e horas somente olhando para o namorado, e ouvindo ele lhe contar as mais diversas histórias. Tommen não entendia como alguém pura como a Stark, poderia se apaixonar por alguém como o irmão.

Tommen mataria alguém, somente para ter a honra de passar seus dedos pelos cabelos vermelhos da garota. Ele seria capaz de viver em baixo da ponte, se esse fosse o preço por um beijo dos lábios rosados de Sansa. O garoto era capaz de tudo pela Stark.

Mas, obviamente, o sentimento não era recíproco. Sansa estava apaixonada por Joffrey, e não por ele. E Joffrey não parecia apreciar a honra que era ter o amor de Sansa. Ele a esnobava e a colocava de lado, Sansa não era a prioridade em sua vida, como era na vida de Tommen.

Joffrey nunca saberia como era sonhar com aqueles olhos azuis da garota, e desejar que os mesmos o reparassem. O irmão tinha tudo, mas tudo não parecia o bastante.

O pai de Tommen e atual presidente de Westeros, padrasto de Joffrey, Robert Baratheon, pareceu bastante contente com o namoro. Era amigo do patriarca da família Stark, e juntar-lhe as famílias lhe pareceu uma boa ideia. Os Starks governavam o norte com mão de ferro, seria bom ampliar a influência da família Lannister-Baratheon.

Mas o namoro não durou muito.

Tommen ainda se lembrava da noite em que Sansa chegou chorando em sua casa. Foi ele quem abriu a porta para a moça, e ao ver seus olhos marejados, Tomm imediatamente quis abraçar a garota, e lhe dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas não foi assim que aconteceu. Sansa o ignorou, como sempre, e subiu as escadas, rumo ao quarto de seu namorado. Eles ficaram, mais ou menos, uma hora lá dentro, os gritos podiam ser ouvidos por toda a casa. Tomm se lembrava de ouvir a mãe dizer que era bom a Stark nunca mais aparecer naquela casa, enquanto Myrcella se encolhia conforme os gritos aumentavam.

Foi Sansa quem finalizou a discussão. “ _ Você é um idiota, Joffrey, um idiota! Está tudo acabado entre nós! Se é que ainda existia algo. _ ” Então ela saiu do quarto do irmão, e foi correndo para o andar de baixo, pronta para sair dali.

Tommen a seguiu, e quando eles já estavam fora da casa, ele a alcançou, Sansa quase o xingou, pensando que fosse o irmão, mas ao ver que era  _ apenas _ Tommen, ela relaxou. O menino aproveitou o momento, e se aproximou da ruiva, e então a abraçou. Sansa aceitou o abraço, e chorou. Ela deixou todas as suas lágrimas caírem no ombro do Baratheon. Tommen finalmente realizou seu desejo, e acariciou as madeixas ruivas de Sansa, que eram tão macias quanto ele imaginava.

“ _ Obrigada pelo consolo, Tommen, e me desculpe por ter molhado sua camiseta. Você é uma criança muito fofa, melhor que seu irmão. Se mantenha assim. _ ”

Criança? Sansa o via como uma criança? Após o chamar de criança, Sansa fez um cafuné em seus cabelos e foi embora, os cabelos ruivos balanço ao vento foi a última coisa que Tommen viu, antes dela virar na esquina.

Tommen não era uma criança!  _ Ou era? _

Ele descobriu, algumas semanas depois, que Joffrey estava traindo Sansa com uma amiga de Arya, irmã de Sansa. Não foi preciso fazer muito para descobrir quem, além de Joffrey, que causou o sofrimento de Sansa. Tommen apenas seguiu o irmão por uma tarde, para o ver se agarrando com Beth Cassel, uma nortenha. A Cassel era bonita, tinha cabelos castanhos encaracolados que iam até os ombros, pele branca e olhos cinzas. Ela era bonita, mas não era Sansa. O caso deles durou umas três semanas, e então Beth pulou fora, aparentemente, ela enxergou como Joffrey realmente era, e o largou.

E mesmo com o relacionamento de Sansa e Joffrey tendo chegado ao fim, Tomm ainda reparava na Stark, quando ele a via pela cidade. Ela parecia mais feliz, com um sorriso verdadeiro.

A ilusão de Tommen, no entanto, acabou quando ele viu a Stark de mãos dadas com Willas Tyrell.

O garoto começou a odiar aquela família, e seu ódio somente aumentou, quando ele conheceu a nova namorada de seu irmão: Margaery Tyrell.

Margaery era majestosa, cada movimento dela era calmo, e isso ganhou o coração de Tommen.

Diferente de Sansa, a respiração de Margaery desacelerava quando Joffrey estava por perto. Aos olhos de Tomm, a Tyrell não estava apaixonada pelo irmão. Ela sabia usar as palavras certas para que Joff a obedecesse, ela manipulava Joffrey, sem que ele percebesse.

Mas Tommen percebia. E isso fazia seu coração bater mais forte.

Sansa era gelada, mas Sansa trazia fogo, Sansa era ingênua, e Sansa era  _ intensa _ .

Já Margaery era calma, Margaery sabia o que falar, e quando falar, Margaery era uma rosa, e Margaery era  _ inebriante _ .

Margaery fazia o sangue de Tommen ferver de uma forma anormal, ela desencadeava uma torrente de sensações físicas imediatas, nada tão inocente do que fora com Sansa. Ela conversava com Tommen, mesmo que Joffrey detestasse isso, e eles tinham tanto incomum! Os mesmos filmes e musicais, ela até tinha ido ver a peça daquele ator que Tommen tinha quisto um autógrafo.

Parecia tão injusto que o irmão tivesse uma namorada daquelas. Margaery o tocava também, sempre casualmente, no rosto, no cabelo, nos braços, como se nunca tivesse consciente do fato que Tommen parecia prestes a entrar em combustão espontânea. E diferente de Sansa, ela com certeza não falava com ele como se fosse uma criança, às vezes, o garoto tinha a impressão de que ela o tratava mais como um adulto do que Joffrey.

Quase como uma maldição, Tommen se viu apaixonado pela Tyrell. Isso não era certo. Ela era a namorada de seu irmão. Mas Margaery sabia o que ela causava nas pessoas, e ela sabia como se aproveitar disso.

Foi numa tarde qualquer de uma quinta qualquer, que Tommen decidiu que um dia, conquistaria e se casaria com Margaery Tyrell.

O garoto ouviu as batidas na porta, e como ele era o único em casa, foi atender. Era ela, a rosa mais bela da Campina, de Westeros e Essos. A respiração de Tomm falhou ao ver o sorriso da moça, e Margaery riu ao perceber a reação de Tommen. Ela perguntou por Joffrey, mas ele não estava em casa, e foi isso o que Tommen lhe disse.

“ _ Você sabe guardar segredos, Tomm? _ ” Margaery o perguntou, com aquela voz doce.

Guardar segredos era a especialidade de Tommen, ele nunca contara a ninguém, nem mesmo ao seu travesseiro, que fora apaixonado por Sansa Stark. Tommen também nunca contara a ninguém o segredo da irmã Myrcella, de que ela tinha uma queda por Robb Stark. Ele também nunca contará o segredo de Alyssa, e certamente nunca iria contar que se apaixonou por Margaery.

Tommen fez que sim com a cabeça, e Margaery voltou a falar, com um sorriso no rosto. “ _ Você pode guardar um segredo para mim, Tommy? _ ”

Sem esperar uma resposta, Margaery se aproximou dele, e depositou um casto selinho no canto de sua boca. Tommen não soube como reagir, ele apenas ficou parado, com a mão ainda na maçaneta na porta, olhando para o horizonte. A Tyrell deu uma leve risada, e então foi embora. Naquela mesma tarde, Joffrey e Margaery terminaram seu namoro.

Aquilo não era justo, simplesmente não era justo. Joffrey não sabia dar valor às suas namoradas, mas isso não dava a Tommen o direito de se apaixonar por elas.

Sansa foi como a chegada do verão em sua vida, apesar de ser do norte, ela era quente. Foi a garota quem trouxe um pouco mais de cor para sua vida. Já Margaery era como a chegada do outono, pois todas as flores pareciam murchas quando a Tyrell estava por perto.

Mas Tommen teria que conviver com isso, e conter seu coração toda vez que Joffrey trouxesse uma nova namorada para casa.


	7. Aquele com Beijos Roubados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi............  
> NOS DESCULPEM! SÉRIO! NÃO QUERÍAMOS FICAR TANTO TEMPO SEM POSTAR!  
> Caara, nós entramos em uma crise criativa com essa fic, tentávamos escrever um cap, mas nunca conseguíamos terminar, ai a fic foi ficando, até que eu decidi ir olhar os nossos caps prontos (sim, temos uns caps prontos, mas nenhum deles é pra ser postado ainda, esse cap mesmo, pretendíamos postar ele beeem mais pra frente, mas ele é o que menos revela coisas que não queremos revelar ainda, e depois de umas mudancinhas básicas, decidimos postar ele mesmo), mas enfim, aqui estamos nós de volta.  
> Desculpa.

 

Gwen não precisava conhecer ninguém da universidade de Porto Real para saber de quem se aproximar ou não, era fácil distinguir entre aqueles que estavam ali para se divertir, para agradar os pais ou fazer algo útil da vida, como estudar. Mas ela conhecia rostos suficiente, vez ou outra se deparava com cabelos loiros de algum Lannister, ou traços quentes de um Martell. E mesmo que ela não conhecesse absolutamente ninguém, ainda sim saberia dizer quem era o aluno que entrava na sala naquele momento, distribuindo olhares e sorrisos para quem quer que fosse.

Robb Stark, o filho mais velho de Eddard e Catelyn Stark. Gwen havia perdido a conta de quantas horas de sua vida tinha perdido ouvindo sua amiga Roslin falar dele. Veja só, o cara era um típico cafajeste, totalmente alérgico a compromissos. Roslin passara tanto tempo contando as maravilhas do namorado, como chorando pelas brigas.

" _Oh! Gweeen, os olhos de Robb são tão azuis como o céu da Campina! E eles estão olhando agora mesmo para o decote de Jeyne Poole!"_

" _E seus cabelos, lindos cachos cor de cobre, da mais perfeita maciez. Por que ele me traiu com a vaca da Alys Karstark?"_

Sempre algo assim. Pessoas como Robb Stark não deveriam namorar, nunca. Para o bem da população. E pessoas como Roslin Frey não deviam se apaixonar, nunca. Para seu próprio bem. Pensando bem, para a menina, paixões eram tão estúpidas, que os deuses não deviam dar a ninguém este castigo.

O namoro dos dois havia acabado no colégio ainda, antes de Robb se mudar para Porto Real e começar a faculdade a um ano atrás, mas apesar disto ela ainda recebia relatos do Stark. Roslin tinha recobrado sua sensatez, e se apaixonado por alguém mais decente, mas observar o cara parecia ter virado um hobby.

Então Gwen sabia de antemão que provavelmente dividiria uma ou outra sala de aula com o Stark, uma vez que ao que parece o idiota havia – embora ela apostasse que seus pais não faziam ideia – reprovado de algumas matérias e Gwyneth se inscrito em algumas matérias avançadas. Como uma pessoa como Robb Stark havia ingressado em um curso de Literatura, Gwen não saberia responder. Era como imaginar um peixe em aulas de adestramento para cães, totalmente fora do lugar.

Ela observou de longe Robb fazendo brincadeirinhas com amigos, vez ou outra lançando olhares para as alunas novas, até que um desses olhares caiu sobre si. Seus olhos, um azul e outro verde, sustentaram o olhar azul do rapaz, sem demonstrar nenhuma expressão.

Aparentemente Robb não a conhecia. O que era ótimo. Após ouvir por anos sobre quantos corações ele havia quebrado, Gwen achava que o Stark merecia um belo troco. Por Roslin, por Alys, por qualquer garota que ele havia iludido e abandonado depois.

Desviou o olhar e aguardou. Era simples, como somar um mais um. Gwen era bonita, era diferente, novata, e não estava se jogando em cima dele. Robb logo logo estaria a seus pés.

Uma semana foi o suficiente para a caçada estar completa. No final da primeira semana de aula, Gwen havia sido completamente agradável com ele, resistindo a vontade de vomitar a cada investida mais clichê que a outra. Robb nunca deveria ter precisado se esforçar muito, e ela entendia o porquê. Era só o garoto sorrir muito perto de você e seus pensamentos meio que nublavam e aparentemente a sua única função passava a ser admirar Robb Stark.

Só que mesmo que ele fosse declarado o cara mais bonito do mundo, Gwen o conhecia muito bem para saber que não valia a pena. E ela nunca fora uma dessas meninas que cai aos pés de um cara com sorriso bonito. Ela não era do tipo que caia aos pés de ninguém, para lhe ser franco. Romances em sua opinião eram completamente idiotas, invenções de pessoas carentes e sem amor próprio. Ela não precisava de uma cara metade, obrigada. Sentia-se muito bem inteira. Relacionamentos eram feitos para se aproveitar, para dar alegria, prazer.

Não precisava ser constante, ser sério, ter regras ou cobranças.

Ele era tão quieto, tão sério em alguns momentos, Gwen odiava o ar que ele trazia. E em outros, suas brincadeiras eram tão fúteis, sem conteúdo. Seus amigos eram completos idiotas. Qual é? Theon Greyjoy?

Robb ainda era um péssimo crítico literário, criticava de forma absurda os autores prediletos da menina e preferia sempre os romances e histórias mais açucaradas.

Ele era bonito, com certeza, ela admitia isso. Mas até sua beleza parecia estranha a seus olhos.

Gwen era o subentendido, o sarcasmo, a ironia. Robb era o óbvio, o claro, o direto. Era completamente entediante. Sem contar aquelas reflexões intensas sobre a vida, que ele costumava fazer.

Em resumo, Robb era tudo que Gwen não gostava. Robb era de certa forma, perigoso, apesar de ser do norte, ele queimava. Ela podia entender o que ele fazia. Ele poderia te consumir, te colocar em chamas, e você nem mesmo notaria, seria tudo um mar de rosas.

Quando ele se afastasse, você não passaria de cinzas.

No fim daquela semana, havia uma festa e os dois haviam marcado de ir juntos. Gwen já o havia enrolado em sua rede, cativando-o. Duvidava que pessoas como Robb Stark fossem capazes de ter seu coração ferido, mas seu orgulho provavelmente sofreria um baque. Ela como uma boa caçadora, vestiu-se para matar. Vestido preto, marcando na medida certa, saltos azuis e uma cascata de cachos negros, recém-fabricados lhe caiam pelos ombros. Colocou o batom carmim na bolsa, enquanto trancava as portas do flat que alugava temporariamente.

" _Robb Stark, hoje você é a caça, não o caçador."_  pensou, rindo em antecipação.

Ele lhe beijou na entrada do prédio, assustando-a completamente, ela simplesmente não viu aquilo vindo, então de início, seus lábios se mantiveram rígidos.

E mais tarde, quando ela contasse sobre a noite, diria que recobrou a razão, e para manter o disfarce, retribuiu o beijo. Mas isso ela só pensou em dizer mais tarde.

A verdade é que seus lábios reagiram aos de Robb sem um comando lógico. Os lábios do Stark eram simplesmente macios demais, gostosos demais, e firmes. Sua língua era morna e exigente. Suas mãos lhe causavam arrepios ao tocar em qualquer parte que não estava coberta, firmes em sua nuca, possessivas em sua cintura. As mãos de Gwen se embrenharam nos cachos ruivos dele, acariciando, encantada pela maciez, ao mesmo tempo que os amassava e puxava sem muita gentileza. Sua barba fazia arrepios lhe subir pela espinha. O rapaz tinha um cheiro bom, um cheiro forte, com um toque doce e fresco. Cheiro de corpo limpo, perfume amadeirado, canela, chocolate... E sexo. Pelo amor dos deuses, com esse pensamento, Gwen se afastou ofegante do Stark, como o rosto todo corado e os lábios manchados.

Robb também tinha marcas de batom nos lábios e os olhos queimavam num fogo azul.

— Oi. — cumprimentou ele, um tanto rouco.

— Oi. —  riu nervosa, sua fachada composta com tanto cuidado desmoronando um pouco. O que, pelos sete infernos, tinha sido aquilo? Regra número um, não perca o controle com sua presa.

A conversa seguiu normal depois disso, intercalada por olhares intensos, um nervosismo e ansiedade atípicos dos dois, um calor descomunal, uma corrente elétrica no ar e uma vontade crescente e esmagadora.

" _Foco, Gwen."_ ela pensou " _Foco na sua caçada."_

Para o bem, ou para o mal, aquilo só havia atiçado o interesse de Robb.

Os dois passaram a festa toda juntos, arrancando olhares de qualquer um que lá estivesse. Para algum crédito de Robb, Gwen se divertiu. Mais do que ela sequer devia. Os dois se provocavam a noite toda, entrelaçando-se. Na metade da festa, Gwen pediu licença e foi ao banheiro, trancou-se lá dentro e respirou fundo.

Que merda ela estava fazendo? Tirando uma casquinha? Brincando com a comida?

" _Gwen, você não é uma estúpida. Ele é gostoso, só isso, existe dezenas de caras gostosos por aí!"_

Levantou-se com firmeza, retocou o batom e caminhou confiante para fora. Viu Robb no bar, um par de bebidas nas mãos e aproveitou. Tinha trocado olhares com um carinha a festa inteira, se Robb percebeu, fez de quem não ligou. Aproximou-se do garoto confiante, enlaçou-o em um abraço, e com um último olhar para Robb, que havia derrubado as bebidas e olhava de uma forma totalmente descrente, beijou o garoto.

A partir dali, tudo desandou... Para Robb, obviamente.

— O que você acha que está fazendo, garota? — os olhos do Stark estavam tão arregalados que pareciam que iam saltar.

O espetáculo, ou melhor, beijo, de Gwen e o cara sem nome, parou a boate. E o show de Robb, também. Pare tudo, era Robb Stark e ele estava levando um fora!

Aquilo era sem precedestes, inédito, inacreditável.

— Robb querido, você está aí? — sorriu ela cinicamente. — Esse aqui é o... Qual o seu nome, fofo?

O cara estava rindo nervoso, soltou um " _Ramsay"_ , lançando um olhar preocupado para Robb, que parecia totalmente disposto a quebrar sua cara.

— Cara, qual o seu problema?! — Robb avançou em Ramsey, mas almas solidárias o seguraram, antes que ele fizesse picadinho do cara, que não tinha culpa nenhuma.

— Ei, ei, garotão! — exclamou Gwen entrando no meio da discussão. — Vou te explicar o que está acontecendo aqui. Achei que você merecia provar um pouco de seu próprio remédio. Gostou? Qual a sensação?

— Você é louca, garota? Como assim?! Eu não fiz nada para você!

— Não foi por mim, foram por todas as garotas que você quebrou o coração. Você é um ordinário, Robb Stark. Um estúpido imbecil, que não se importa com os sentimentos de mais ninguém. Eu nunca sairia com alguém como você, Stark. Você mereceu isso. Espero que tenha aprendido a lição.

Gwen jogou os cabelos pelos ombros, deixando um Stark completamente abismado para trás, em meio uma multidão aos risos. Sua vingança estava completa.

Gwen chegou em casa ainda um pouco atordoada, jogou os sapatos em qualquer lugar e riu nervosa. Ela havia mesmo feito aquilo tudo. Pegou o celular para ligar para Ros e contar as novidades. Jogou-se na cama e se pegou pensando em Robb. Não exatamente em Robb, nos lábios de Robb, nas mãos dele.

" _Não pense nisso, acabou, está feito."_

— Ros? Você não vai acreditar no que eu fiz! A era de ouro de Robb Stark já era!

É claro que ela não tinha ideia da repercussão que aquilo tomaria. Por uma semana, quem sabe, Robb Stark foi assunto na universidade, motivo de chacota. Por pura sorte, ninguém parecia saber que a garota da festa era ela. Ok, até aí tudo bem. Robb, quando a via pela universidade a fuzilava com puro ódio.

Só que depois disso, a situação começou a ser revertida. As pessoas, meninas em especial, começaram a achar que a situação toda fora meio injusta. Em pouco tempo, Robb havia convencido quase todos de que a menina era apenas uma garota que ele tinha dado uma última chance, e quando disse que não queria continuar com ela, surtara e aprontara aquele escândalo. O coitadinho sentia-se culpado por ter magoado a garota, mas não entendia o que a levara a fazer aquilo.

Foi aí que Gwen entendeu que não devia ter feito nada pelas garotas que ficavam com Robb, elas eram todas umas idiotas, isso incluía Roslin, que brigara com ela por " _p_ _egar pesado demais"._  Ela devia ter feito tudo aquilo porque Robb Stark era um total cretino.

Os dois agora não ficavam só de olhares, se agrediam verbalmente, faltando pouco para sair no tapa. A todo minuto, por qualquer coisa, os dois se enfrentavam. Ninguém sabia de onde havia vindo aquele ódio que os dois alimentavam cada vez mais.

Um mês depois do acontecido, mais ou menos, os pais de Gwen desistiram de fazer a garota mudar o curso, e em recompensa pelas boas notas, lhe presentearam com um bom apartamento, próximo a universidade.

Havia subido o elevador com as malas e conseguido arrastá-lo até o final do corredor, para o apartamento número 23, tentava abrir a porta, quando outro apartamento do andar, o primeiro do corredor, se abriu.

Era muita falta de sorte, era castigo, era karma.

Robb Stark saia do apartamento número 19, com um sorriso satisfeito, inundando o corredor com cheiro de banho tomado, canela... Cheiro de Robb Stark.

— O quê? Você? — era difícil para ela formar uma frase significativa.

— Oi?? Você... Mas o quê? — Robb nem tinha notado, já estava a caminho do elevador quando os gritos de Gwen o pararam, o fazendo olhar para a última porta do corredor. — O que você está fazendo aqui?!

— Eu moro aqui! — gritou ela. — Ou pelo menos, vou morar agora! E você?!

— O que você acha?! — balançou as chaves em frente ao rosto, os olhos ardendo de raiva. — Você está me perseguindo, é isso? Não basta me infernizar na universidade?

Ele tinha que estar saindo do apartamento de mais de uma das suas vítimas, era isso, só isso, nada mais.

— Acredite, eu não tenho nenhuma vontade de ficar um minuto a mais que seja com você! — gritou a garota, esmurrando a parede ao lado de raiva. — Eu odeio meu pai, eu odeio meu pai!

— Escute aqui, Gwyneth. — disse Robb aproximando-se, furioso. — Fique longe do meu caminho, entendeu?

— Essa é a primeira coisa inteligente que você diz em toda sua vida. Não se meta comigo.

Gwen deu as costas, tentando abrir de uma vez a porta, quando Robb deu fim a distância entre eles em alguns passos.

Pegou-a pelo braço, sem delicadeza nenhuma e a jogou na porta, virando-a para ele.

— Eu quase me esqueci. Você está me devendo uma coisa.

E antes que ela pudesse reagir, os lábios de Robb estavam nos seus, suas mãos segurando-a pelos braços, seu corpo pressionando o dela na porta.

Aquilo era uma invasão, uma agressão, completamente errado. Mas ela não conseguiu pensar exatamente nisso.

Não admitiria nem sobre tortura, mas pensava nos lábios de Robb constantemente. Ah! Como eles eram tão melhores quando estavam nos dela, não falando idiotices.

Uma de suas mãos fora para os cachos de Robb, puxando-os quase como uma agressão, sua outra mão arranhava suas costas, o puxando para si.

Seus lábios se provavam sem restrições, suas línguas travavam uma verdadeira briga. As mãos de Robb eram possessivas, e passeavam pelo corpo da menina, conseguindo o impossível de aproximar ainda mais os dois.

Quando o ar faltou, Gwen empurrou Robb com todas as suas forças, afastando-o.

— Nunca mais faça isso, está me entendendo?! — deu um tapa com força o rosto de Robb, que começou a rir, com os olhos em fogo azul.

Abriu a porta com força e jogou as malas de qualquer jeito, quando se virou Robb estava perto demais.

E lá estavam eles novamente, perdidos em um beijo, e embora tenha sido necessário todo seu autocontrole, e muita raiva, Gwen afastou seu rosto e fechou a porta na cara de Robb.

— Eu te odeio, Robb Stark!

Podia ouvir a risada do garoto do outro lado da porta, mas ele não disse nada.

Ela se afundou no chão, escorregando pela porta segurando a cabeça nas mãos. Por tudo que era sagrado, onde ela estava com a cabeça?

Não sabia responder, todo seu corpo fervia, seu sangue pulsava forte, seu corpo ainda se lembrava do toque do Stark.

" _Ele é capaz de ouvir meu coração batendo do outro lado, com certeza, eu vou matá-lo, como ele ousa?!"_  pensou ela.

Mas não importava, pelo resto do dia, odiou Robb Stark com todas as suas forças, mas de forma alguma conseguia esquecer a porcaria do beijo. E pior. Sabia que da próxima vez que o visse, não precisaria se preocupar apenas em não o espancar. Ia se preocupar em não agarrá-lo também.

" _Ele pode ser um completo desprezível. Mas Robb Stark beija melhor que qualquer cara de bem da face da terra."_


	8. Aquele com o Visitante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geeeente, nos perdoem pela falta de atualização! Mas é que nossas vidas andam uma bagunça, e a ultima coisa que nós nos lembramos, é de atualizar fic :/ perdão
> 
> Nós estávamos bem presas a um núcleo especifico, e nada melhor do que o bom e velho personagem chamado Sam pra quebrar esse clima (sério, vcs já notaram que os melhores personagens se chamam Sam?)
> 
> No mais, boa leitura *-*

 

Era todo dia a mesma coisa, o mesmo sentimento, a mesma angústia, o mesmo medo.

Ele nem reparava mais na paisagem, pois sempre era a mesma. Os mesmos prédios e casas, até as pessoas nas calçadas e os carros eram os mesmos. Indo e vindo, todos eles com grande pressa para chegarem aos seus destinos.

Samwell Tarly percebeu que o prédio grande e azul da polícia estava se aproximando, e com isso, sua angústia aumentava também. Agora faltava pouco, agora faltava pouco! O mesmo medo, de que essa pudesse ser a última vez que ele fizesse esse caminho, sempre presente. Devagar, o ônibus parou, fazendo ele e mais algumas pessoas se levantarem e irem até a porta. Ele esperou a porta abrir para sair apressadamente, e se pôr a andar. Agora faltava pouco.

Seus pés já sabiam o caminho, Samwell fazia esse caminho há anos. Dez minutos depois e ele chegou ao seu destino. Seus pés o levaram ao balcão, sua boca pediu, automaticamente, pelo cartão de visitante, e suas mãos colocaram o mesmo em suas roupas.

Ele estava quase lá, mesmo com o emaranhado de corredores, seu corpo sabia para onde o levar, e logo Sam viu a porta que sempre o despertava certo alívio. Em baixo dos números 483 o nome dela ainda estava lá.

Sentiu seu corpo sair do automático no momento em que sua mão tocou a maçaneta e a girou. Ela ainda estava lá.

Sam sentiu que um suspiro escapou de seus lábios. Ela ainda estava lá, com tubos e cabos ligados a ela, mas ela ainda estava lá.

Ele aproximou-se dela e se sentou na cadeira que estava ao lado de sua cama.

— Pensei que não viria hoje — Melessa disse, com a voz baixa e falha.

— Você sabe que eu sempre venho — lhe respondeu deixando que um sorriso fraco escapasse os lábios.

— Já estava com saudades.

— Eu também, odeio esperar para vir, por mim, ficaria aqui sempre, ao seu lado — Sam sentiu que as lágrimas tinham lhe escapado.

— Não quero que desista de sua vida por mim, mas chega de falarmos sobre isso. Você trouxe? — ela perguntou ao fechar calmamente os olhos.

Ele puxou sua mochila e tirou de lá um livro velho e desgastado.

— Sim, mãe, quer que eu comece a ler agora? — ela não respondeu, somente fez um gesto com a mão, indicando que começasse a leitura.

Sam encarou as palavras escritas na capa antes de abri-lo para começar a ler. Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal.

Deixou que mais um sorriso aparecesse em seus lábios para, enfim, ler para ela. Do mesmo jeito que ela lia para ele, quando ele ainda era apenas uma criança, uma criança que não tinha um medo constante de que essa pudesse ser a última leitura deles juntos.


	9. Aquele com os Dias Bons e Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dois, de uma vez só, pra compensar o sumiço *-*

 

Bran classificava os dias na cadeira de rodas como bons ou ruins, de acordo com as dificuldades que ele enfrentava ao longo do dia. Nenhum dia era inteiramente bom, e nenhum era inteiramente ruim, o mais comum eram os dias mistos.

Sua família fazia de tudo para que ele não se sentisse excluído, mas tanto esforço acabava o afetando de uma maneira diferente. Bran não queria ser um fardo para ninguém, como sua família, inconscientemente, agia.

Ele não conseguia se lembrar do acidente, ele sabia que tinha alguém lá, alguém importante, mas era tudo um borrão em sua cabeça. Ele queria lembrar, ele sabia que precisava lembrar. Mas essa era mais uma das coisas frustradas em sua vida.

Claro que perder o movimento das pernas aos sete anos deveria ser uma experiência frustrante para qualquer um. Seria eternamente grato à família por aturá-lo por todo esse tempo. Tinha dias que Bran não queria existir. Os dias de dores e frustrações, os dias de medo, os dias que nenhum sorriso amigo parecia melhorar a situação. Aleijado, incapaz, doente.

A medicina avançava muito lentamente em Westeros, embora já surgissem boatos de curas em outras partes do mundo, e igrejas a fora, para Bran a dura realidade era que tinha perdido o movimento das pernas definitivamente. Nada de skate, ou escaladas. Nada de esportes radicais, nada de sentir os músculos arderem e se sentir capaz de qualquer coisa.

Sua última memória, antes do acidente, era de mais um dia feliz, explorando a cidade com seu fiel skate. Bran queria voltar no tempo, e ficar para sempre preso naquele momento. Sua próxima lembrança era de acordar na cama do hospital, e ninguém por perto. Sua mãe era a próxima coisa que acontecia, entrando no quarto com uma expressão abatida e a mão enfaixada. Sua expressão mudou rapidamente ao ver que seu filho estava acordado.

Mas no final, Bran não podia reclamar completamente. Sua família o amava, e ele sabia disso. Até Sansa, que sempre foi a mais afastada, fazia o possível para melhorar o seu dia. Arya tentava não agir diferente perto de Bran, mantendo seu humor. Rickon não entendia o que tinha acontecido, ele ainda não sabia porque esse era um assunto delicado. Jon e Robb pareciam os mais afetados, mais até mesmo que seus pais. Bran se lembrava que naquele dia, ele tinha saído para passear com seus irmãos mais velhos, mas ele não culpada os dois pelo acontecido. Catelyn apenas queria o culpado por aleijar seu menino, e Ned sempre procurava facilitar o dia-a-dia de Bran.

Mas no final do dia, não importa o que eles fizessem, não importa as palavras de apoio e os sorrisos, porque Bran continuava preso naquela cadeira, e nada mudaria isso. Nada mudaria sua dura realidade.

_ Seria tudo mais fácil se ele apenas não existisse. _

Bran deixou que um suspiro pesado escapasse seus lábios, ao ver Hodor e Osha indo em sua direção. Mais um dia. Mais um dia nessa rotina interminável. Ele não via mais a necessidade disso, não importasse quantas sessões intermináveis de terapia ele fizesse, suas pernas não iam voltar ao normal. Oh, sim, ele tinha consciência de que essas sessões eram para o seu bem, mas Bran chegou num ponto onde as sessões tinham passado de necessárias e aceitáveis para necessárias e insuportáveis.

Osha deu mais um de seus calorosos sorrisos, enquanto Hodor, silencioso como sempre, preparava Bran para os exercícios.

Osha sabia que a fisioterapia seria algo que estaria para sempre na vida de Bran, algo que o acompanharia até o final de sua vida, ela sabia que a terapia não o curaria, mas sim não deixaria suas pernas atrofiarem. Tanto ela quanto Hodor tinham se apegado ao menino, e eles faziam o possível para não deixá-lo se sentir mais incompetente do que ele já pensava ser.

Bran foi retirado de seus devaneios por passos leves e suaves, desconhecidos para ele.

Parada ao lado de Osha estava uma garota, de longos cabelos castanhos cacheados, lindos olhos verdes e um sorriso tímido.

— Oh Bran, espero que não veja problema, mas Meera é minha mais nova ajudante. — Osha tratou de falar, ao perceber o olhar confuso e curioso do Stark.

Bran não disse nadas, apenas acenou com a cabeça, e desviou o olhar.

Talvez as intermináveis sessões de terapia poderiam ter algo bom, no final.


	10. Aquele com Perguntas Hipotéticas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi.........  
> ~ le nos escondendo das pedradas, objetos, e hates e tudo mais que vcs possam estar querendo jogar na gente ~
> 
> EEUU SEEEEEEEEI! ESTAMOS MEGAS ATRASADAS! SEM DAR NOTICIAS POR MESES! NOS DEEEEEESCULPEM!
> 
> Nick aqui, para tagarelar um pouco com voces antes do capitulo (o que eu duvido muito que vcs queriam ler, tagarelação agora, buuut, vcs merecem uma explicação), não temos uma explicação descente, alem da falta de inspiração, ficamos sem escrever nada por um bom tempo, pra quase nada, e então, um dia, do nada, me deu uma ideia, para esse cap, e então eu consegui escrever! E dai a Mari também conseguiu voltar a escrever, já que ela que fez o final desse cap, e começou a escrever mais um.  
> Eu vou deixar vcs com o cap agora, mas vou voltar a tagarelar lá no final, então, vejo vcs por lá.
> 
> APROVEITEM!

 

Alyssa estava uma pilha, em todos os sentidos. A menina corria de um lado para o outro pelo apartamento, gritando e amaldiçoando. Suas provas finais eram em duas semanas, e vários trabalhos estavam esperando para serem feitos e entregues. E como era óbvio, nenhum desses trabalhos se fariam sozinhos, e nenhum conteúdo de nenhuma prova entraria, magicamente, em sua cabeça. Xingando os Sete, ela entrou em seu quarto pela milésima vez, jogando qualquer coisa que visse pela frente no chão. Tinha que estar ali! As suas anotações, da última aula, tinham que estar ali! Todo o resto do apartamento já tinha sido revirado milhões de vezes. Sentia-se como se fosse entrar em combustão. E saber que Alex se encontrava em seu sofá, sentada calmamente com seu notebook no colo e uma xícara de chá na mão, não melhorava o humor de Alyssa.

Mais uma maldição escapou os lábios da garota quando seus olhos pousaram em sua pasta, jogada no chão junto a vários objetos, como bolsas, papéis e canetas, tornando a pasta quase invisível. Aproximou-se do objeto transparente, e quando o recuperou, a etiqueta com os dizeres " _História e Tradição - As Nações do Norte_ " acalmou o espírito da menina, junto com as anotações logo no começo dos papéis.

Voltando para a sala, agora com suas anotações em mão, Alyssa retomou seu lugar na escrivaninha. Com seu notebook ainda a sua espera ela abriu uma nova guia e se pôs a digitar o link de um dos sites que seu professor havia recomendado, e que, obviamente, ela tinha anotado. Enquanto esperava a página carregar a garota então voltou sua atenção para Alexandra, que ainda estava na mesma posição em seu sofá.

Alyssa deixou um suspiro lhe escapar, ver sua amiga com essa calma toda, estava deixando-a mais nervosa. E a aparente falta de atenção de Alex só serviu para deixá-la mais irritada. Não sabia o que a irritava mais, movimentação enquanto tentava se concentrar ou paz de espírito alheia enquanto estava agitada. Com uma rápida olhada em seu notebook, Lys constatou que a página já havia carregado, mas ela sabia que não conseguiria se concentrar em seus trabalhos, não enquanto ela não tirasse Alexandra dessa posição.

— Você vai ficar aí — Alyssa começou a falar, após limpar sua garganta, com um som alto o bastante para atrair a atenção da outra —, sentada nessa posição pelo resto do dia?

Alex deu um leve pulinho no sofá, com o susto de ter sido despertada tão bruscamente de seus devaneios. Sua resposta, no entanto, demorou a vir. Ela se remexeu no sofá, arrumando seu notebook melhor em seu colo, e então levou sua xícara aos lábios, tomando um longo gole de seu chá.

— Alexandra!

— O que você acha do Jon? — Alex demorou para responder, mas ela fez questão de deixar Alyssa desconfortável. Agora foi a vez de Lys de se arrumar melhor em sua cadeira.

— Jon? Jon o seu Namorado-Não-Tão-Namorado? Jon Stark? — Alyssa afastou levemente seu notebook, para que sua vista ficasse focada apenas em sua amiga.

— Não somos namorados.

— É claro que não, Alex. — Alyssa deixou que mais um suspiro lhe escapasse os lábios. — Eu não insinuei nada. — levantou as mãos como se em rendição. Alex finalmente mostrou uma reação mais profunda, virou sua cabeça na direção de Alyssa, lhe lançando um olhar mortal. — Que seja.

Alex levantou-se do sofá para servir-se de mais chá. Feliz com a movimentação e decidindo que talvez fosse melhor deixar a amiga com seus pensamentos, Alyssa voltou sua atenção ao notebook, e as duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, antes que Alex voltasse a falar.

— Voltando a pergunta inicial, Alyssa, o que você acha dele? — Lys tentou, de início, ignorar o questionamento da amiga, mas o olhar de Alex, de volta a mesmíssima posição no sofá, a impediu de fazer isso por muito tempo.

— Jon é uma boa pessoa, legal, estudioso, com um bom coração e muitas injustiças em suas costas... Pensando bem, todos temos injustiças em nossas costas. Mas de novo, eu falho em ver a relevância dessa pergunta. — em uma nova tática, Lys voltou seus grandes olhos castanhos para Alex, que agora estava com aquele olhar sonhador novamente, sentando-se no sofá.

— Hipoteticamente falando, você acha que ele e eu daríamos certo? Como um casal propriamente dito?

— Hipoteticamente falando, os filhos de vocês teriam muitos tios para lembrarem os nomes.

— Alyssa, por favor! Eu estou tratando de um assunto sério, aqui! — o comentário apressado de Alex provocou uma leve risada na outra.

— Okay, okay! Mas lamento te informar que a única coisa que eu estou apta a levar a sério no momento, Alexandra, são esses trabalhos, que não irão se fazer sozinhos.

Alex bufou antes de beber mais um gole de sua xícara, e as duas estão voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Dessa vez, o silêncio durou mais, e Alyssa foi capaz de começar a fazer sua pesquisa, mas sua paz não durou muito, pois a inquietação de Alex começou a lhe tirar a paciência. Era culpa dela, devia ter deixado a amiga quieta pensando em seus dilemas amorosos. Decidiu que agitação alheia incomodava tanto quanto a calma.

— O que foi dessa vez, Alexandra?

— Nada.

— Ora, nada. Você tem noção de como é difícil conseguir ler um texto sobre as Nações do Norte sem se deparar com no mínimo cinco contradições? E então você tem que ler mais uns três textos adicionais, e os textos adicionais vêm com textos adicionais, é uma tarefa difícil. Você aí, exalando ansiedade e inquietação, não está ajudando em nada a minha pesquisa.

Lys bufou, revirando fortemente seus olhos, e foi deixada no silêncio, enquanto Alex jogava seu notebook para o outro lado do sofá, ela se levantou mais uma vez e nunca deixando a xícara de chá, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente para Alyssa.

— Eu estive pensando, você sabe como meus irmãos sempre foram meio paranoicos, e superprotetores, não como com a minha irmã, mas enfim, como você acha que eles reagiram, sabe, a notícia de que eu estou namorando?

— Pensei que você não estivesse namorando. — a outra garota arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— E eu não estou.

— Olha, eu não sei dizer. Eu só tenho um irmão, que é bem legal, você por outro lado tem três… A probabilidade de cada um ter uma reação diferente…

— Você tem dois irmãos. — corrigiu Alex. Alyssa apenas levantou sua mão, fazendo um gesto no ar.

— Esse não é o caso, de qualquer jeito, cada um deles pode ter uma reação diferente, e você já é grandinha Alex, nem seus irmãos, e nem sua família, tem que opinar em sua vida.

— Meus pais ainda pagam pelo meu estudo.

— Detalhes. — disse Lys com outro gesto no ar. Alex suspirou, e então tomou mais um longo gole de seu chá. — Mas você sabe, Jon não é exatamente um cara que o irmão sonha para sua irmãzinha.

— Jon é uma ótima pessoa! — Alex protestou imediatamente. —  Você mesma disse isso!

— Ele é! Mas o cara tem um histórico, um grande histórico de ex-namoradas problemáticas.

— Isso não é verdade…

— Não é? Você quer que cite cada uma delas? Tem a...

—Tá! Tá! — Alex interrompeu Alyssa quando a outra começou a levantar os dedos para começar a contagem. — Não é como se Jon fosse um Robb da vida…  

— Realmente, mas sei lá, não sei se meu irmão gostaria que eu me envolvesse com um cara com esse histórico. Porém, como eu já citei antes, seus irmãos não tem que aprovar nada.

— Eu só tenho medo… — começou a garota, traçando a borda de sua xícara. — Eu quero muito que isso dê certo, eu quero fazer as coisas direito dessa vez. Mas eu tenho medo de não conseguir passar do primeiro passo… Que seria apresentar esse relacionamento para a minha família.

— Eu entendo você, Alex — Lys confortou a amiga alisando sua mão. — Mas tudo tem uma porcentagem de chance de dar errado, e de qualquer forma, a reação da sua família não vai mudar o que há entre vocês.

— Você não conhece minha família tão bem se pensa assim.

— Alex, por favor, olha para mim… Eu sou Alyssa Arryn, pode apostar, eu sei o que é ter uma família problemática.

Alex suspirou e foi se encostar na janela do apartamento, admirando a vista cheia de prédios. Alyssa morava no penúltimo andar, o que trazia alguma vertigem para algumas pessoas, mas Alex não estava ligando para isso no momento.

— Eu não sou a melhor opção — comentou a garota de costas para a amiga. — Nem a mais fácil. Eu tenho medo de falhar nisso aqui e ele decidir ir atrás de uma das ex-namoradas problemáticas, ou arrumar outra. E aí eu vou ser só mais uma problemática da lista.

— Alexandra — Alyssa abandonou sua cadeira e seus trabalhos e foi atrás da amiga, segurando em seus ombros e a virando para si. —, se é assim que você se sente em relação ao Jon, então já tem algo errado acontecendo. Olhe para mim, é sério. Você não pode viver com a preocupação que ele não te ame mais, você é incrível, e se essa relação não está fazendo bem para você… Talvez não é para ser.

— Eu não dúvido que ele me ame. — suspirou Alex, encarando a amiga. — Não mais, pelo menos. Eu só estou com medo…

— Então converse com ele sobre isso. — aconselhou a amiga, abraçando a garota. — E realmente está na hora de vocês assumirem essa história, nenhum dos dois merece ficar se escondendo assim.

— Eu vou dar o meu melhor para resolver isso, prometo. Obrigada, Alyssa. — disse Alexandra abraçando a amiga de volta. — Acho que eu já vou indo, aliás.

— Mas já? — reclamou Alyssa enquanto Alex levava a xícara até a cozinha.

— Aham, vou deixar você estudar um pouco em paz — sorriu a garota, começando a guardar suas coisas.

— Você não atrapalha em nada…— começou Lys, mas Alex a interrompeu com um levantar de sobrancelhas.

— Está tudo bem, eu tenho que ir para casa mesmo. Gwen está fazendo um jantar… Com Robb… E Talisa. Eu tenho que presenciar isso. — riu a garota enquanto abria a porta.

— Me liga caso alguém bote fogo em alguém, intencionalmente ou não. — brincou Alyssa rindo também.

— Eu disse para Jon que devíamos comprar uma pizza logo, não quero correr o risco de ser envenenada por engano. — as duas riram um pouco na porta do apartamento, até que um barulho de coisa quebrando as assustou. —  Lys, seus vizinhos estão se matando. — comentou Alex só metade de brincadeira. Um barulho abafado de gritos podia ser ouvido também no apartamento em frente.

— Você brinca, mas pode ser algo assim mesmo… Até hoje não descobri quem se mudou, mas vira e mexe as portas batem com força, ou algo assim.

— Sinistro. Bom, eu tenho que ir. Você vai ficar bem? — perguntou Alex, lançando um olhar para o apartamento em frente. Alyssa apenas assentiu. — Beijão então, qualquer coisa me liga.

Elas se despediram e Alex pegou o elevador, parando no sexto andar quando um homem entrou. Alexandra o reconheceu de imediato, é claro. Os olhos verdes, um pouco anuviados, a olharam de cima a baixo antes de entrar no elevador. Com seus cabelos e pele dourados, Jaime Lannister era um quarentão bem em forma. Ela encarou seus sapatos e esperou o elevador completar a viagem.

Quando as portas se abriram no saguão, Alex tratou de procurar as chaves do carro, que tinha estacionado na outra quadra, esbarrando em uma jovem na entrada. Ela conhecia essa também.

— Perdão. — pediu, engolindo em seco.

Daenerys Targaryen lançou um olhar superior e acenou com a cabeça, passou a mão nos cabelos platinados e seguiu seu caminho. Quando Alex olhou para trás, um par de olhos violeta a encarava com bastante curiosidade dentro do elevador.

— Que prédio movimentado… — comentou consigo mesma, com uma sensação estranha.

— Surpreendentemente movimentado. — disse Jaime, e a garota deu um pulo ao perceber que ele continuava por ali. O mais velho piscou um olho para ela e desceu as escadas até a rua.

E pensar que Alyssa queria um lugar calmo quando se mudou para ali, ela duvidava seriamente que aquele lugar fosse continuar em paz se continuasse recebendo moradores e visitas do tipo.

Caminhou até o carro, com olhos verdes e violetas ainda na memória, quando o celular tocou.

_— Alex? Você pode,_ **_por favo_ ** _r, vir para casa? Estou prestes a enfiar uma colher de metal dentro da boca daquela garota e colocando a cabeça dela dentro do microondas…_

Alexandra revirou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que soltava uma gargalhada, ela sabia que esse jantar ia ser um desastre desde que ouviu sobre ele pela primeira vez. Com os antigos pensamentos esquecidos, a garota entrou em seu carro, pronta para ir para casa, e não tão pronta para acabar com mais uma briga entre Gwen e Robb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeellou, e então, o que acharam?
> 
> A atriz da Alyssa Arryn é a Emma Roberts.  
> A matéria citada, História e Tradição - As Nações do Norte, foi inspirado num video extra que acompanha os DVDs da série, e pode ser visto aqui: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcwqBIpD59E
> 
> Vamos falar um pouco sobre a Lys agora, a personagem foi inventada por mim (NicolyBlack) antes de EB ter sido inventada, eu estava no tédio, afim de mexer com GoT em dias atuais, e então a personagem me veio em mente, com algumas coisas diferentes, mas a historia nunca foi pra frente, e então EB veio, e eu percebi que a personagem se encaixava muito bem nesse universo, e com a autorização da Mari (afinal, essa é uma fic conjunta) Alyssa Arryn passou a existir aqui, com algumas alterações do que eu originalmente tinha pensando. Ela tem um irmão mais velho, que vai aparecer mais pra frente, e um mais novo, que é canon (Robin Arryn), e uma história extensa, que vai ser explorada e desenvolvida com o tempo.  
> Eu particularmente amo essa personagem, ela tem várias facetas, uma história complexa, e uma personalidade fascinante, e eu acho que vcs vão gostar dela tanto quanto meu.
> 
> Por enquanto, deixo a pergunta, vcs gostaram da nova personagem original apresentada?


	11. Aquele com Corações de Açúcar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaai guys! Como vocês estão? Bem, eu espero *-*  
> Soooo, eu gostaria de falar com vcs, por um momento, então peço encarecidamente que vcs leiam até o fim.  
> Eu estou com uma ideia na cabeça, para expandir um pouco o universo de EB, que seria criar um tumblr para a fic, onde nós postaríamos fotos, gifs, edições, avisos e até spoilers, se vcs pedirem, mas para fazermos isso - um tumblr-, precisamos saber se vcs gostariam e acompanhariam, então deixem as opiniões de vcs, nos comentários, se vcs querem ou não, okay?
> 
> Vou deixar vcs com o cap agora, boa leitura!

 

Brienne só descobriu que era dia dos namorados quando um garotinho de aparentemente seis anos entregou um pacote de corações açucarados para ela no parque. Agora fazia sentido todo o clima de festa que a cidade se encontrava, embora isso não fizesse nenhuma diferença significativa em sua vida.

Sentada no parque, olhando as folhas caindo e as crianças correndo, a mulher desatou a fita do pacote e jogou um punhado dos doces em sua boca. Rodou um dos corações entre seus longos dedos calejados, com unhas desiguais e suspirou.

 _“Meu coração é seu.”_ Vinha escrito no doce, em letras miúdas de açúcar. Brienne se perguntou se ainda tinha um coração inteiro dentro do peito, e se algum dia seria capaz de dá-lo para alguém, tão simples quanto um menininho de seis anos havia dado os seus corações de açúcar.

Afinal, quantas vezes um coração pode se quebrar por inteiro e ainda continuar batendo?

A primeira vez que entregou seu coração para alguém estava na faculdade, com vinte e dois anos. Colegial em si era ruim, mas quando se é alta e desengonçada, as coisas tendem a ficar pior, e ela não tinha nenhuma boa expectativa para a faculdade.

— Eu particularmente amo o dia dos namorados, tudo fica tão colorido, as pessoas tão mais alegres — comentou seu melhor amigo, enquanto desfrutava de uma caixa de bombons.

— Você ama receber presentes — acusou Brienne, arrancando uma risada do colega. Ela adorava esses momentos, quando conseguia fazer Renly dar um sorriso totalmente espontâneo.

Renly Baratheon era o cara mais bonito que ela já havia conhecido em toda a sua vida. Atlético, com cabelos longos que caiam nos olhos azuis. Mas além disso, Renly era inesperadamente gentil.

Foi em seu aniversário, quando o pai organizou uma festa, que ela o conheceu. Conhecer de longe ela já conhecia, mas foi nessa festa que realmente conheceu o rapaz.

—  _Eles são completos idiotas_  — disse Renly revirando os olhos para os meninos da festa, filhos dos amigos de seu pai. Eles riram da aniversariante o tempo todo.  _Vejam só, Brienne, a feia, usando um vestido!_  —  _Eu penso_  — disse Renly, cobrindo a mão da garota com as suas. —,  _que você está maravilhosa. Quer dançar, Brienne?_

Desde então ela se tornou a amiga mais leal que Renly poderia ter, e ele era leal a ela, à sua própria maneira. Então viu-se gradativamente se apaixonando por ele.

— Soube que você vai lutar com o Loras — comentou Renly, ainda com um sorriso relaxado no rosto.

— Talvez… Nós estamos em categorias diferentes, mas quem sabe — ela sorriu, antecipando o prazer da vitória.

— Cuidado, ouvi dizer que ele é muito bom.

Na faculdade, Brienne empregou seu tamanho e força em algo produtivo, que foi o boxe. Não era um esporte para garotas, todos diziam, mas em pouco tempo ela lutava em equipes mistas e estava se classificando em semifinais a todo momento. Ela era realmente boa no que fazia. Talvez o boxe tenha causado medo em alguns, mas não diminuiu a quantidade de brincadeiras e insultos que ela recebia. O que havia mudado é que agora Brienne sabia onde descontar toda sua mágoa e frustração. Não raiva, ela tinha um coração extremamente gentil.

— O Tyrell é bom, mas eu consigo vencê-lo — ela nem sempre era tão autoconfiante, mas com os cabelos loiros e a aparência tão delicada, o Boxeador das Flores, como o chamavam, não a assustava.

— Eu vou assistir a sua luta, então — sorriu Renly, mas ela sabia que não era um sorriso sincero. Ela conhecia todos os sorrisos de Renly, embora ele não soubesse disso.

— Isso é bem legal — agradeceu ela, enrolando as faixas nas mãos. — Soube que a irmã do Loras também vai, a outra Tyrell.

— Margaery? — ali estava um sorriso malicioso e astuto, que ela particularmente não gostava. — Isso vai ser interessante…

Alguns anos depois, Brienne se viu na festa de noivado de Renly, como uma futura madrinha.

— Renly, Margaery está perguntando se… — começou ela ao entrar no quarto de hotel que ele alugara para se preparar para a festa no saguão do hotel, mas se conteve ao reparar que Renly ainda não estava pronto. Na verdade, ele estava seminu, apenas com suas cuecas boxer, deitado na cama.

Ele era tão lindo. Ela deu um passo a mais para dentro do quarto e limitou-se a apenas admirá-lo. Eles eram melhores amigos a tanto tempo, e cada dia mais ela se via apaixonada por ele.

— Ele não precisa de muito para parecer deslumbrante, não é? — sussurrou uma voz ao seu lado.

— Margaery! — exclamou Brienne, com as bochechas manchadas de vermelho. — Eu estava…

— Eu sei o que você estava fazendo, Brienne — Marg revirou os olhos. Aproximou-se da cama, analisando alguma coisa enquanto girava a aliança no dedo. — Eu não ligo realmente, sabe? Você o ama, e é leal a ele.

— Eu não estou… — começou a loira, engolindo em seco.

— Apaixonada por ele? — completou a Tyrell, com um olhar inocente. — Claro que você está, minha querida. Mas eu já disse que não ligo, quanto mais amor na vida dele, melhor. Uma pena que ele não é capaz de corresponder esse amor.

Brienne não sabia o que dizer, sentia-se tão humilhada, nunca fora tão exposta.

Margaery ajoelhou-se na cama e passou a mão pelos cabelos do noivo, com um olhar distante.

— Tão jovem — sussurrou ela. — Tão brilhante… Ele pode ter tudo… Ele poder  _ser_ tudo.

Brienne nunca quis que ela e Renly ficassem distantes, mas na época que se sucedeu a disputa judicial acerca da empresa com os irmãos, o rompimento do noivado com Margaery e os boatos de que ele estava envolvido, afinal, com o irmão da mesma, Brienne e Renly já não eram tão próximos. Ela precisava de um tempo e ela o teve.

Um dia encontrou Renly e Loras em um café no centro, e ficou mais que feliz em constatar que não sentia mais nada, além de amizade e felicidade por saber que o amigo estava bem. Ela tinha seu coração de volta, todo remendado, mas batia novamente sem dor.

E então, na segunda vez, foi ela quem estendeu a mão a alguém que precisava. Ele não só aceitou a mão, como tomou cada pedacinho dela. Os ferimentos que Jaime causou em seu coração ainda não haviam cicatrizado, e ele ficou com um pedaço dela também, um pedaço daquele coração estraçalhado. Seu único alívio era saber que não tinha sido a única que perdera alguma coisa, ela tinha uma parte do coração do Lannister também.

Brienne jogou o coração açucarado na boca e foi embora, limpando uma lágrima no caminho. Iria para casa e descansaria, no dia seguinte tinha uma viagem para o norte, para além da muralha.

Qual era o ponto em se consertar um coração para alguém quebrá-lo novamente? Ela preferia manter as coisas como estavam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, leiam as notas iniciais.
> 
> E ai, gostaram da primeira aparição da Brienne?


	12. Aquele com Um Artista Num Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theon artista foi algo que surgiu, e meio que encaixou bem.  
> Não sei se vcs lembram, Bella é uma das bastardas do Robert. Não sei como ela veio parar aqui, mas até que ficou legal.  
> Não sei se vocês lembram também, mas essa seria a visão do Theon da festa do capítulo 7!

 

— Você sabe — Theon sorriu, um sorriso com uma falha entre os dentes da frente, que por qualquer motivo fazia com que ele parecesse inocente. — Em alguns anos, isso valerá milhares.

— Talvez, — sorriu a moça, do outro lado do balcão, enchendo o copo do rapaz. — por enquanto é só um guardanapo sujo — riu ela, passando um pano no balcão do bar. — Posso ver?

— Ainda não — piscou o Greyjoy, tomando um gole de sua bebida e escondendo o desenho com a outra mão.

Robb dizia que ele gastava muito do seu tempo em bares, e mesmo que Theon sempre aparentasse estar meio bêbado, ele não frequentava bares em busca de bebida… Frequentava bares em busca de inspiração. Risos e brigas, beijos e paixões, sexo… Tudo era inspiração para a arte de Theon e era em bares que ele mais encontrava tudo isso.

Falando em Robb, viu o amigo na pista de dança com a morena gostosa que havia conhecido na faculdade.

— Sozinho hoje? — perguntou a bartender, aumentando um pouco a voz para ser ouvida.

Ela estava flertando com ele, com certeza. Bella flertava com todos, embora sempre fizesse Theon se sentir especial. Theon nunca havia dormido com ela, porque de fato gostava de Bella, e sabia que no momento em que deixasse sua cama, os dois nunca mais seriam apenas duas pessoas curtindo no bar. Mas ela era tão linda, grandes olhos azuis e cachos negros que caiam pelos seios fartos.

— Por enquanto —  sorriu ele, piscando. Bella riu, indo atender outro cliente. Enquanto a moça estava de costas, Theon aproveitou para finalizar seu desenho.

_“Deixe esses rabiscos de lado! Isso não serve de nada. Esse muleque fica desenhando como uma garota!”_

Essa era uma das primeiras memória do rapaz, e vira que mexe ela surgia. Seu pai, sempre tão amoroso. Por muitos anos Theon não havia pego em um lápis de cor novamente. Quando começou os estudos em  Winterfell, ele percebeu que Robb era um completo inútil nas lições que envolviam desenhos, e era legal bater os Stark em alguma coisa, para variar. Então ele conheceu as pichações, que eram perigosas e excitantes, e de alguma forma, o libertavam.

Com o passar dos anos, ele havia deixado as palavras do pai para trás, e substituído pelo som nas telas e no papel, do grafite, carvão, certa e tintas.  Ele havia substituído tudo sobre o que se arrependia, pela arte.

— Cara! — gritou Robb ao seu lado, super animado. — Essa garota é incrível! Vê duas pra mim, por favor! — pediu ele para Bella. — Essa garota, Gwen, cara… Incrível!

Theon riu, prevendo mais uma namorada raivosa pro amigo.

— Eu tô até pensando em…

E então as bebidas estavam no chão. Theon se virou no seu assento e deu de cara com a tal Gwen aos beijos com outro cara. Ok… Ele não havia previsto isso.

— Que merda… — começou Robb, indo em direção ao casal, com uma expressão homicida. — O que você acha que está fazendo, garota?

— O-oh… — disse Bella ao seu lado. — Isso vai dar merda…

— Você acha? — perguntou Theon sarcasticamente, jogando algumas notas no balcão para pagar suas bebidas e a do amigo. Ele precisava impedir aquilo, antes que a situação se tornasse mais humilhante — Aqui — ele chamou Bella, antes de correr. — É seu.

Enquanto Theon impedia Robb de partir para cima de alguém e a boate toda parecia atenta ao espetáculo, Bella abriu o guardanapo que Theon havia colocado em sua mão. Era ela, desenhada com uma caneta comum, um desenho incrível dela, por detrás do balcão, sorrindo.

Theon Greyjoy, para todos, era um canalha, sempre bêbado, um covarde irresponsável. Bella era apenas uma garçonete, vadia, uma simples prostituta… Felizmente, os dois conseguiam ver mais do que a aparência.

Bella sorriu, guardando no bolso sua obra de arte.


	13. Aquele com o Leitor de Crônicas de Nárnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os acontecimentos desse capitulo se passam no mesmo dia que o capitulo 2 - "Aquele com a Nova Inquilina"

 

Aegon Targaryen não era um dos herdeiros mais famosos de Westeros. Aegon não era lembrado com frequência, Aegon não era considerado importante. Aegon Targaryen era filho de Rhaegar Targaryen, candidato a presidência de Westeros, que por sua vez era filho do ex-presidente, Aerys Targaryen, e isso parecia ser o feito mais impressionante de Aegon. Sua irmã mais velha, Rhaenys, era extraordinária em todos os sentidos, mas ela era mais Martell do que Targaryen, sua tia Daenerys sempre esteve nos holofotes, uma das figuras mais conhecidas em Westeros e Essos, e seu tio Viserys, bem, Viserys fazia jus ao nome da família.

Mas isso não incomodava Aegon, muito pelo contrário, ele gostava da solitude. Ele apreciava o fato de poder sair na rua sem ter de cinco a dez pessoas o seguindo. E Aegon sabia seu valor, tendo uma das melhores educações que o mundo tem a oferecer. O jovem Targaryen preferia aprender uma nova língua, do que ter que dar declarações públicas sobre a sua última bebedeira numa festa qualquer, algo recorrente na vida de Viserys. Ele gostava de aprender coisas novas, e ser treinado para, um dia, liderar a empresa da família, mas a ideia de ser uma pessoa pública, importante, de concorrer ao cargo mais desejado do país, de liderar  _um país_ , essa ideia fazia Aegon ter pesadelos.

O jovem não se importava em não ser lembrado, contanto que ele tivesse  _vivido._  Ele apreciava os pequenos momentos da vida, os bons momentos da vida. E ter que agradar seu pai, seu avô, seu sobrenome, não era algo que Aegon queria. Ele não se importava em ser um  _fracasso_  para Aerys, ele não se importava em ser um  _desastre_  para Rhaegar, ele não se importava em não ser importante, contanto que sua mãe estivesse feliz e sorrindo, que sua irmã continuasse com as aventuras e histórias dela, e que Jon Connington continuasse o apoiando, Aegon estaria bem. Ele não precisava mais do que isso.

Talvez seja justamente por isso que Aegon se encontrava naquela cafeteria, um livro em mãos e um copo de capuccino na mesa, aproveitando o dia, em vez de estar lá, na audiência de seu avô.  _As Crônicas de Nárnia_  eram mais interessantes do que as desculpas patéticas de Aerys. Sua prima, Arianne, não parecia concordar com os pensamentos de Aegon, no entanto. Ela estava sentada de frente para o loiro, o seu café já tinha acabado, e agora ela tinha se posto a batucar os longos dedos, com unhas perfeitas, num ritmo rápido e irritante na superfície da mesa. Ritmo esse que ele estava empenhado em ignorar.

E teria sucesso, se não fosse aquela maldita televisão ligada no canal de notícias, gritando para todas as poucas pessoas dentro da cafeteria o lugar onde Aegon  _deveria estar._

—  _O ex-presidente Aerys Targaryen se apresenta hoje na audiência para o processo que corre há anos, por lavagem de dinheiro e fraude em licitações. Rhaegar Targaryen, candidato à presidência pelo Partido dos Sete e filho mais velho do ex-presidente, diz confiar na inocência do pai. Apesar do processo o candidato subiu 7% nos índices..._                     

Aegon tomou um longo gole de seu capuccino, ele estava ignorando a televisão por muito tempo já, sabendo perfeitamente que jogo Arianne estava fazendo.

—  _Aerys é esperado por uma grande multidão, tanto de fiéis como de opositores. O ex-presidente conta com o apoio público de seu filho mais novo, Viserys Targaryen, e do apoio mais discreto de seu filho mais velho. Rhaegar, como candidato a presidência, procura manter-se mais afastado do julgamento do pai. Daenerys Targaryen, filha mais nova de Aerys, é a única da família a falar abertamente contra o pai. Tanto Rhaenys e Aegon Targaryen, filhos de Rhaegar, optaram por não se pronunciarem…_

— Com licença, moça — Aegon falou, levantando sua mão para chamar a atenção da garçonete que estava passando. —, você poderia, por favor, trocar de canal? — o jovem tentou dar um sorriso sincero, mesmo sabendo que seria um fracasso.

A garçonete, uma mulher de uns vinte anos, com os cabelos louros num coque alto olhou atentamente para Aegon, antes de arregalar os olhos e se direcionar para o balcão, ela pegou o controle e trocou de canal, deixando num filme qualquer. Aegon suspirou, e aliviado, tentou voltar para a sua calma e prazerosa leitura.

— Sabe, primo — Arianne começou, parando com o batucar os dedos para, num ato completamente falso e exagerado, ir analisar suas unhas. —, uma hora a vida vai cobrar alguma atitude sua.

— E desde quando é a vida que me cobra alguma coisa,  _prima?_ — não tirou os olhos do livro, numa tentativa de agir com descaso, mas seus olhos não acompanhavam as palavras impressas.  

— Tem algo novo vindo por aí, Aegon... Eu posso sentir, quase consigo saborear com a ponta da língua. Vai querer ficar de fora?

— Como anda o novo apartamento? — esquivou-se fazendo com que  Arianne bufasse, era tão óbvio que seu primo iria se esquivar de dar alguma resposta, afinal, ele vinha fazendo isso a sua vida toda.

— Bom, bom — ela decidiu então, entrar no jogo de seu primo. —, maior que meu antigo, mas eu sinto saudades do prédio, e das pessoas de lá.

— Hum. — Aegon só queria uma tarde tranquila com sua prima, sem ouvir aquilo que todos pareciam pensar sobre ele. Já que Arianne não iria cooperar, ele gostaria de, pelo menos, terminar sua leitura. — Mantém contato com elas?

— Não muito. Há alguns meses foi aniversário do meu antigo vizinho, Jon, uma pessoa legal. Foi a última vez que nós fizemos algo, realmente.

— Hum…

— Ouvi que o meu antigo apartamento já foi alugado, Sra. Hudson não gosta de prejuízos, pelo jeito, e demorou mais do que eu pensei que fosse demorar… Tá, eu não consigo fazer isso...

— Sim. — ele nem mesmo fez menção de tirar seus olhos do livro.

— Aegon! — a Martell bateu as mãos na mesa, numa tentativa de atrair a atenção total do primo, e aparentemente ela conseguiu, já que Aegon finalmente baixou seu livro.

— O que?!

— Pare com isso!

— Isso o que?

— Não dá pra simplesmente ignorar isso, Aegon!

— Eu estava tendo bastante sucesso nisso, antes de você tocar no assunto.

— Aegon, ele pode ser preso! E seu pai está concorrendo à  _presidência_ do país! Essas coisas significam alguma coisa!

— Qual é, Arianne? Nada vai acontecer com o velho Aerys… Nada disso é novo, não pra mim. As coisas vão continuar como elas estão, então eu não vou me preocupar com isso. Quanto menos eu souber disso, mais feliz eu vou estar — ele levou as mãos ao rosto, massageando suas têmporas do rosto — Nesse momento me faria muito feliz apenas passar um tempo com você e terminar esse livro.

— Você já leu esse livro!

— E? — Aegon fixou seus intensos olhos violetas em Arianne.

— E que você já sabe o que vai acontecer! Você só quer ficar fora disso...

— Exatamente — ele levou sua mão até seu bolso, retirando sua carteira, para então deixar algumas notas em cima da mesa. — eu agradeço sua preocupação, mas eu estou bem, muito bem, obrigado, fora de qualquer coisa, inclusive disso que você  _consegue quase saborear_.

— Você é incrível, primo… Você não nasceu para ficar fora de nada, você é incrível e merece ser reconhecido como tal! Não só como mais um Targaryen, um dos que opta por não se pronunciar — Arianne apertou a mão do primo, inclinando-se para frente. Os olhos em brasa, como uma verdadeira Martell.

— Eu não quero nenhuma glória, e nem reconhecimento, eu só estou interessado em terminar minha faculdade, e terminar minha leitura  _em paz_. Só isso, nada de mais — Aegon tomou o resto de seu capuccino antes de se levantar. — Tchau, Arianne.

—  _Aegon!_  — Arianne tentou, em vão, segurar o primo pelo braço.

E então Aegon sumiu pela porta, seus cabelos platinados sendo a última coisa que Arianne pode ver do seu primo. E Arianne, ainda sentada na mesa, deixou sua cabeça cair na mesma, bufando alto.

— Parabéns, Arianne, você conseguiu irritar seu primo, parabéns. Você sabe que não é fácil tirar nada dele.

Arianne levantou seu rosto, passando suas mãos pelos cabelos. Ela precisava mudar sua estratégia se ela fosse tentar colocar juízo na cabeça de Aegon novamente, confronto direto não tinha funcionado. E ela precisava de Aegon, Aegon com juízo.

Olhou para o prédio à sua frente e uma ideia foi surgindo… Era tempo de uma visitinha.


	14. Aquele com a Pior Semana da Vida do Jon

 

Por um minúsculo momento, Jon achou que a tinha visto. Era fim de tarde e ele estava sentado em um banco nas docas de Porto Real, o celular nas mãos, tudo ao redor parecendo meio desfocado.  _Eu te amo_. Uma mulher passou correndo atrás de uma criança e Jon não conseguiu evitar de persegui-la com o olhar. O cabelo ruivo ia atrás dela enquanto ela corria, caindo sobre seus ombros quando se abaixou para pegar a criança. Por um momento, ele estava paralisado.  _Eu te amo._   Por um momento, a dor parou e o mundo estava em pausa. Quando a mulher virou-se para ele, um rosto que Jon nunca havia visto antes, a dor voltou como se alguém tivesse dado o play. A dor queimava... E Jon estava queimando por sete dias completos.

Apenas uma semana atrás ele havia estado com Ygritte.  _Se você diz._

Jon estava sufocando, faziam sete dias que havia recebido a ligação de Tormund, apenas uma semana atrás o celular tocará e Jon perdera a capacidade de respirar.

Era uma piada? Uma das piadas ridículas que Ygritte gostava de pregar? Era uma piada cruel?  _Se você diz._

Checou o celular em suas mãos mais uma vez. O que ele estava esperando? Ele não iria tocar, nenhuma mensagem chegaria no meio do dia, nenhuma notificação. Não dela. Nunca mais o celular tocaria e uma foto da ruiva, da mulher que ele mais amou, iria aparecer. Ela não voltaria.

Jon lutava com todos os pensamentos sobre o porquê. Sobre todos os sinais, sobre tudo o que haviam dito.  _Se você diz._  Lutava com todas as palavras que surgiam agora, tudo o que faltou ter dito, tudo o que ele queria ter mais uma chance de dizer.

Faziam sete dias que Ygritte havia falecido por overdose.

Faziam sete dias sem o abraço da ruiva, sete dias sem ouvir sua voz, sem ver seu rosto. Uma semana de dor, uma semana que ele não conseguia acreditar, eles estavam juntos, eles envelheceriam juntos, eles...

Fazia uma semana que Jon repetia as mesmas palavras em sua cabeça. Uma semana em que ele revivia a últimas palavras que ela dissera.

“ _Eu te amo, baby._ ” disse a ruiva, empurrando a mala para o corredor.

“ _Eu te amo mais._ ” sorriu o moreno, terminando de arrumar a gravata.

Um suspiro. Uma pausa. Um sorriso.

“ _Se você diz._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> O que acharam? Isso é só o começo do começo da ponta do iceberg, pessoas lindas do meu coração.


End file.
